HISTORY
by Jazmine's Twilight Obsession
Summary: Set after New Moon. Bella is graduating college and starting her new life. what will she do when she is once again reunited with certain people she thought she would never see again?
1. History Chapter 1

_**HELLO MY PEEPS! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS LITTLE STORY I THOUGHT OF. I PLACED MY OTHER STORY IN HIATUS BECAUSE I HAVEN'T RECEIVED ENOUGH REVIEWS :,( I'LL START UPDATING THE OTHER STORY AS SOON AS I GET 10 REVIEWS OR MORE! NOW, LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE, DON'T LIKE, DON'T CARE, SUGGESTIONS, ETC THIS STORY! GREATLY APPRECIATED, AND HOPE YOU ENJOY!**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight series is owned by SM only… lucky girl….**_

Wow, I can't believe six years have gone by. Six years that my _family_ has left. Six years that _he_ left. Today was my graduation; I was graduating from the University of Arizona. I decided to study art history, I know, weird right. Nobody really thought I would study this particular subject but when I was in the university I felt a great interest in history and art. Now, I'm standing in the house my mom owns here in Phoenix; I've lived here for the last six years and graduating with a master's degree in art history. Charlie, Renee, and Phil were already ready and waiting in the living room. Here we go Isabella…

"Ok, I'm ready, let's get this over with." I walked out my room and announced it to everybody.

"Oh Bella you look so beautiful!" Yep, that was Renee.

"Thanks mom…" I smiled at her, I was happy they were here; I just wished my _other_ family was here sharing this special day with me as well.

My graduation went well, just as graduations go. Afterwards we went and ate at a Mexican restaurant; I was in the mood of some margaritas, yea, once in awhile I drink one to just relax. My family insisted I go to the graduation party but of course I didn't and they gave up trying to convince me, but my excuse was of course I didn't know how to dance and I needed to pack my things because I was moving.

Yep, I was moving to New York, a very multi-cultural city with various opportunities. However, I wasn't going to go seek a job, I already had it! I was so excited when I was offered the job offer, this kind of thing doesn't happen often. It happened while still studying for my masters, a guest professor came into one of my seminar class I was taking and I guess I made an impression because at the end of class he requested to speak to me. I spoke to him and to my professor and asked when I was graduating, which I told him this summer. He was so happy for this news and eagerly offered me a job in his art gallery. To my surprise, he wants me to be the Sales Director of his gallery, I was awe struck when he told me this but I of course could not turn it down. I eagerly accepted and I am starting in two weeks, so I am now getting my things ready so I can have one week to look for an apartment and get settled. My family well, they were happy for me, but they were also sad because I was leaving far from both of them: Charlie and Renee.

I need this; I need to get away from everything that reminds me of _him_, of _them_. But deep down I know that it won't matter where I am because I will always remember _them_ and _him_. I plastered my brave face so my parents see that I am truly happy and am excited for this new opportunity that has been given to me. I am happy because this is something I've been working for the past 6 years. I've taken so many internships; I've gone to the museum of arts in San Francisco, to the museum of arts in Los Angeles when they had their exposition in Frida Kahlo, which I admire greatly. She had a way to portray her pain through her art so vividly that it always spoke to me; that's why I wrote my dissertation on her, because I was able to understand the immense pain that she felt. I also, to my surprise, was given an all expense paid internship in Mexico City two years ago. It was one of the greatest experiences of my life because I was able to visit the house that was owned by Frida Kahlo and her husband Diego Rivera. I also learned some Spanish, so I am extremely proud of that and it helps that I've lived in Phoenix for so long and am surrounded by Spanish speakers.

My then professor was so moved by my dissertation that I later found out that my dissertation was the main reason I was hired in the art gallery in New York; that and of course all of the experience I've gained. Nobody but me knows that the reason I keep myself busy is so I won't have to constantly be thinking of _them_, but of course that would be a lie because I am constantly wondering what _they_ are all doing; especially _HIM_. But I do miss all of _them_; I just really hope that Jasper knows I have no ill feelings towards him, but enough of that sordid thinking. To New York I go!

I arrived in New York and stayed in a decent hotel, I didn't need to spend a lot of money somewhere where I was just going to be in temporarily. I did have enough money, to my surprise, because I had so much financial aid and scholarships that I never thought I would get. I just applied to so many scholarships because I didn't want to burden Charlie or Renee with worries about my higher education; so I started working on campus while going full time to the university. What also helped me by a lot was the fact that I was staying in my old house in Phoenix and didn't have to pay any rent or dorm housing (which by the way is extremely expensive); I did however, insisted to pay for the bills since I was pretty much by myself. My mom was in Jacksonville, Florida most of the time with Phil but would come and go at least once a month. I missed Charlie, after being with him for two years I grew close to him, when I told him I was moving to Phoenix he was sad but he understood. I talk to him mostly every day, but not two days go by without talking to him, I liked it, it was comforting to me and I'm assuming to him as well. I initially felt weird here in Phoenix because I had been gone for two years but decided to go back because I couldn't stand to stay in Forks and be reminded constantly of what happened there.

After searching online before coming to New York, I had an idea of where to go. So in the middle of the week I was able to finally settle in an apartment in New York. It was perfect for me, when I first saw it I thought of those apartments shown in the movies where you have to open it like if it's a garage, yea one of those. I was surprised I liked it because I thought I was going to have one of those little small New York apartments you hear so much about; but no, I actually got this amazing big loft. When you first go in it's just a big square in front of you with a kitchen and a room attached on the left; but I know that by giving it my touch and with furniture, it will be great!

By the middle of the second week here in my amazing loft, I purchased furniture, appliances, and all of that great stuff in order to live. I was content because I can rest from so much coming and going this past week but also anxious because the time grew closer to my first day at work.

I've been researching and learning the way that the gallery runs and have visited it in order to be familiar with it before start working there. I loved it because the gallery specialized in Mexican Art, which is perfect for me since that was my concentration: Mexican art history. I was enthralled with the art in Mexico when I went to do the internship, I took advantage of being there that during the weekends I travelled closely and saw the pyramids and other galleries that were holding expositions of current modern art pieces as well as legendary artists like Frida Kahlo like I've mentioned before, Diego Rivera, David Alfaro Siqueiros, and so many others. This experience was the one that led me to actually choose my concentration.


	2. History Chapter 2

_**HELLO MY PEEPS! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS LITTLE STORY I THOUGHT OF. I PLACED MY OTHER STORY IN HIATUS BECAUSE I HAVEN'T RECEIVED ENOUGH REVIEWS :,( I'LL START UPDATING THE OTHER STORY AS SOON AS I GET 10 REVIEWS OR MORE! NOW, LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE, DON'T LIKE, DON'T CARE, SUGGESTIONS, ETC THIS STORY! GREATLY APPRECIATED, AND HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW STORY OF MINE!**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight series is owned by SM only… lucky girl…**_

I finally walk into the amazing building that will become my life. I'm actually excited for this new experience.

"Good morning may I please be directed to Mr. Robles's office?" I asked the receptionist; she had short black hair, a nice simple dressy white shirt and dressy pants, as well as really high, high heels.

"Of course, may I ask who is inquiring please?" She asked me in a pleasant manner, I think I'm going to like her.

"Sure, my name is Isabella Swan." I answered her with a smile; I saw that her eyes opened wider and I realized she made a mental note within herself; she knew I was the new Sales Director. I am dressed in the best clothing: I have a like-pencil black skirt that falls under my knees, a matching business jacket and a red dressy shirt that buttons up, although I left the top two open. Something I did change a little was my hair. That was something I know _he_ liked about me and I needed to feel like a new person, a new me, which is what I am. I cut my hair and it now falls on my shoulders and I also have it in layers; the good thing about my hair is that it's semi-wavy so I don't really need to curl it and add so many products that other people do; I just comb it. I thought about dying my hair but I just wanted a slight difference, not dramatic, my dad would've freaked but my mom would've been open to it, just like everything. So I decided to just enhance the color red that my hair shows during the sunlight, but instead of waiting for the sunlight to hit my hair and see the color, I would see it constantly; and I liked the change; it was me, the new Bella, no, the new Isabella.

I was directed to Mr. Robles's office and was greeted

"Hello Ms. Swan I'm so happy you've decided to join us. I am looking forward to having you and your expertise here. Please, sit down." This was the guest professor who hired me not so long ago.

"Thank you Mr. Robles it's a pleasure to be here. I want to thank you once again for giving me this amazing opportunity, you won't regret it." I sat down and smiled an honest smile.

"I'm planning on it. As you know we specialize in Mexican Art, and the reason why I hired you is because of your vast experience in the subject. I want your expertise to help broaden the gallery to people that thought they weren't even interested in art. I fell in love with your dissertation in Frida Kahlo, and I believe your description is the best that I've read so far; and believe me, I've read too many now. So I was extremely happy to have found you. Now, let's go and introduce you to everybody and I'll explain to you while we go along. Is that good with you?" he asked me with a smile.

"Of course Mr. Robles; I just have one question; may I use your restroom please?" I asked him.

"Oh of course, I'm sorry that was rude of me, would you like some coffee, water, tea?" he asked me shyly, he realized he had not offered me anything.

"Sure, a tea is fine thank you. I'll be right back." I grabbed my purse and headed to the restroom. I don't know how I should feel. I feel happy, excited, scared. I knew accepting this job and everything that comes with it is a huge responsibility but wow! Its ok, I can do this. I love this so it should be easy. All right, back to that new world…


	3. History Chapter 3

I came out of the restroom and headed back to the office.

"Thank you for letting me use your restroom Mr. Robles." I said with a smile.

"Of course Ms. Swan, but you know that's going to also be your new restroom. I haven't told everyone that you're going to replace me Ms. Swan." He said, he saw my questioning eyes when he continued…. "Let me clarify, you will replace me for most of the time, however, I will always be available. You are going to be in charge of everything that goes around in the gallery but I will assist you when there are big galleria events that will for sure make you go crazy, believe me, it's happened to me. Well, it still happens to me and I've been doing this for almost 20 years." He said chuckling while he said that.

"Oh, ok. I was getting worried Mr. Robles, I thought you were leaving me completely." I teased.

"No I am not, just know that if you have any questions and are at a crossroads, just call me and I'll help you. Now come on, let's go and I'll give you the tour. By the way, please call me Abraham." He told me with a nice warming smile, he reminded me of a grandfather.

"All right, if you call me Isabella." I said and smiled back.

I was given the tour and I loved it! There was so much Mexican art as well as Mexican-American Art! I am so in love right now! I feel like a high school-er all over again, oh dang, I shouldn't have said that…. It reminded me of him….. *sigh*

I was introduced to all of the employees:

The receptionist was first introduced, her name is Maria Hernandez and she is currently in NYU for business management.

The second receptionist isn't here right now, but his name is J.W. he had to leave because there was a family emergency and had to leave suddenly. But he works mostly at night and also helps as a translator and also has a vast knowledge of Mexican Art history so he helps out when he can.

I was introduced to my assistant (wow, I have my own personal assistant! Yikes! Ok, I feel like Scooby doo…) his name is William Johnson and has recently graduated Columbia University and is interested in going back to NYU to start his masters degree in Mexican Art history but is not one hundred percent sure so he's working here to see if he likes it and should pursue it.

I was introduced to our janitor, Scott Phase. He's been the janitor for the galleria for about 10 years and will most likely be able to help you find anything you want because he just knows where everything is.

Lastly, I am going to meet the regular art distributors in the future when we get merchandise and what not.

Wow, I can't believe I am going to be in charge of all that! But it feels nice and independent, I love it!

I was enjoying it so far and was looking forward to all the mayhem; it seems I work well under pressure too.

"Thank you so much Mr. Robl- sorry, Abraham. I'm looking forward to everything, to our first showing. I bet it's hectic, exciting and nerve-wracking at the same time, right?" I said while going into his, well, my, office and chuckling.

"Yes, it is all of those things and more. But if you like what you do is a fulfilling job. I will repeat, if you need me for anything I am just a phone call away. But for the meantime, I'm going to be here for the next month showing you how we run things and also, we're going to prepare our new showing! We're actually going to display Mexican and Mexican-American art from the south, like Arizona, Texas, New Mexico, Chihuahua, Sonora, and so much more. Now, I know your concentration was more from the south of Mexico but I'm hoping you are also knowledgeable from the northern states and such…..?" he asked me.

"Of course, I love all Mexican art. I can't wait to see these new paintings! It's going to be exciting. I hope it's paintings that I haven't seen, but I've seen a lot from my internships." I said enthusiastically.

"Ah to be young and excited about things; I'm old already." He said chuckling.

"Oh, no you're not, you're young still. I hope even you see new paintings, which I doubt because I know you've seen countless of them, am I right?" I asked with a genuine smile.

"Yes, I have seen my share of paintings. But there are some that I haven't seen and would like to. But now, away from the melancholic and into the task at hand!" he said happily, trying to ignore that of what he thought of that made him sad for a moment.

"Of course Abraham." I said to him, pretending I didn't notice his mood changes.

We just went over the financial accounts and everything else that involves running the galleria. The day came to an end and headed home.

Today was my first day and I decided to call my dad.

"Hello?" my dad answered in the first ring.

"Wow, dad, I guess you miss me?" I said chuckling while settling down in my living room.

"Of course Bella, I miss you every day, so…. How was your first day of work?" He asked curiously.

"Great dad! It was, I want to say overwhelming but not really. I was introduced to the rest of the employees and just shown everything used to run the galleria. How was your day?" I asked him.

"The same as I always do; just driving around, doing paper work, same old same old. Although I'm planning a fishing trip for the whole weekend with Billy, so I don't think I will be able to talk to you this weekend. Sorry honey." He said apologetically, but not much because he was excited for his fishing trip.

"Dad, its ok, don't worry about it. But, I should remind you that cell phones DO exist and you should get one just in case of an emergency or something." I told him.

"I know I know. So how's your mom? What did she say when you told her about your day?" he asked me.

"Well, actually, I haven't talked to her yet. I called you first." I told him.

"Oooooh I feel special. Don't tell your mom you called me first because she's going to get jealous…" he said snickering and in a sing son voice.

"Dad, I know you don't mean that, you would want me to tell her I called you first so she DOES get jealous, gosh dad, that's just too funny. Don't worry, I will, and I'll let you know what she said and what was her reaction." I said chuckling and he joined in.

"Aw Bells, I'm just not going to comment to that. Well, I'm glad you called me first, but I have to let you go because I'm working the night tonight. I switched with another officer, love you Bells, and talk to you later, don't forget to let me know what your mom said." He told me chuckling.

"Aw dad, you should've let me know so I would've just called tomorrow after you've rested or something. But don't worry, I will let you know. Love you too dad, bye." And we hanged up the phone at the same time. I do miss my dad, now to call my mom.

I was received with questions that I don't even remember. I told her of my day and how it went, until she finally asked me if I was going to call me dad and tell him my day.

"Um, I already called him before I called you…." I told her.

"What! You called Charlie before me? Well, I guess, if he's your favorite parent and actually gave birth to you and…." She just kept rambling until I burst out laughing and she scowled to the phone and said…. "Fine, laugh at me why don't you…" I could feel the pout in her mouth.

"Mom, you're both my parents and I don't have favorites, you know that. But I called him because he was going to work the night shift and I know I won't be able to talk to him until like 2 days from now. Also, he's going to go fishing for the weekend and I won't be able to talk to him either. So, it's not preference mom…." I rolled my eyes, I didn't necessarily lie because it was true….. I just didn't specify the order of things…..

"Oh, ok then that makes sense. Sorry honey but anyways, as I was saying…." And kept on talking… this is why I call Charlie first, because I know Renee is going to go on like the energizer bunny.

"I'm glad mom, well, I have to let you go because I have to take a shower and get ready for my second day of work." I let her know.

"Of course honey, and please call me back to let me know! Take care sweetie, you know I love you!" she told me.

"Yes mom, I'll let you know, I love you too." And I hanged up first because if I waited she was just going to keep going and going.

I got up from my couch and headed to my bedroom. I got my clothes ready for tomorrow. I decided I was going to go a little bit more comfortable, but still professional: dressy black pants and a matching jacket with a light purple shirt under the jacket. I went into the bathroom, took a shower and lay down in my nice comfortable bed. I thought about the day and I was happy with it and felt grateful for having that nice opportunity. All right, I need to sleep in order for the next day.

Second day of work, here I come….


	4. History Chapter 4

My second day went great, well, as much as it could be. I learned more about running the galleria, which is the most important aspect of the job. I did receive some great news from Mr. Robles, or Abraham, as he likes me to call him; we're going to hold an exhibition on one of my favorite Mexican painters, David Alfaro Siqueiros! When Abraham informed me I was so tempted to jump up and down but that wouldn't be professional, of course. So, I went to the restroom, excused myself, and did a little happy dance in front of the mirror (yea, so not typical me, not Bella, or Isabella, but wow! My excitement overwhelmed me.) I went back to the office and resumed my day of work.

I decided to ask Abraham when was the other receptionist with the abbreviations J.W. was going to be back at work, and if I should trust him because I haven't met him and wanted to have a little background information.

"J.W. is a very smart man. He is 20 years old, although he looks a little younger, but you know people these days sometimes look one age but are another. He's actually married, I know so young, I haven't met her but you have to know he is a very reserved person. He doesn't really talk about his personal life. The only reason why he had to disclose that information was because a receptionist that only lasted 2 months by the way; was flirting with him but he never gave her any indication that he was interested. I guess one day he was tired and decided to politely inform her that he was married and extremely happy with his wife." He told me with a smile.

"Wow, but why did she keep pursuing him even though he would literally give her the cold shoulder" I stated.

"Yes, I know, but some people are just so insistent, you can say, but I fired her right after that incident. J.W. felt guilty about it but I explained to him that it wasn't his fault and have nothing against him. I was completely aware of her behavior." He informed me.

"Ok, so then he is a reliable worker and you said he actually knows a little about the art and history of the pieces we receive?" I asked, I don't know why but I felt the need to know about this person.

"Yes he is. He is extremely helpful when he's here. He normally just works when he can, he has special privileges you can say, but we all like him. Especially the women, phew, if you would see their reaction every time he comes in, it's rather fascinating. " he said while chuckling.

Wow, this totally reminded me of the Cullen's and their beauty *sigh* I had to look down and control myself, fast.

"Isabella, are you okay?" Abraham asked me worried.

"Oh, of course, sorry, I thought I saw something in my shoe but I was wrong. I apologize again. I don't want to be nosy but why does J.W. have preference?" I answered sincerely.

"Its ok, that happens right; and to answer your question, I'm not entirely one hundred percent why he was privileges, only that I once received a phone call from the owner of the gallery that he was to be employed at whatever days he wanted. There really weren't any specifications but I couldn't, and can't question the main head's authority of course."

"Wow, isn't that a little bit weird?" I asked with a concerned look.

"Yes, I thought so too. I first thought he was going to be one of the owner's sons or someone they know giving them an opportunity. But then he showed up and started working. I didn't really have to tell him what to do, he already knew; and he's extremely efficient and knowledgeable so I can't complain. He keeps to himself, like I told you, and will always help you if he can. So don't feel worried about that." He told me with a comforting smile.

"Thank you so much Abraham. Now, to the new exhibition we are going to hold, David Alfaro Siqueiros!" I told him enthusiastically.

The day went by without any mention of J.W. or anybody else from the gallery. We just talked and started organizing ourselves for the new exhibition! How exciting!


	5. History Chapter 5

I got home after an exciting day. I know that the hard days are going to come sooner rather than later but I'm looking forward to it because I'm going to be able to see original paintings from Mr. Siqueiros! I got home and took a long hot shower, I needed it to untangle the knots from my back and neck, wow, and I haven't even started stressing hard yet. I got changed and sat in my living room to call my mother.

"Hello baby! How are you, how was your day?" she asked so many questions that by the end I didn't even know what to say, so I just answered the first three questions.

"Oh honey I'm so excited for you! I wish you were here or I was there with you and experience this new life you're having. New York!" and kept going of course until I finally told her

"Mom, you are down in Florida, it's not that far away. You and Phil can have a road trip up here and sightsee on the way or you can just come on the airplane. I'm sure the plane tickets are cheaper."

"You know what, I think you're right, I'll talk with Phil and see what we decide. Although I know it won't be soon honey." She told me.

"It's ok mom, as long as you do come I'm happy. Right now I'm really busy so it's not like if I can ask for days off or anything. So don't worry, there's no rush." I informed her, and it was true.

"Ok honey. I'll let you know what Phil and I agree to."

"Sure mom, by the way, I have to let you go because I'm just so tired and want to rest to start my new third day at work fresh." I said.

"Sure honey, of course. I miss you, and I love you honey." She told me, I do miss her too.

"Me too mom, I miss you too. I'll talk to you tomorrow, good bye" and we both hanged up the phone.

I don't know what it is but after the _incident_ I don't know if I decided to or I just gradually did it but I started to have more and more conversations with Charlie and Renee. Maybe it was because after _it_ happened I decided to come closer to my parents because I can't take them for granted. When I moved to Phoenix I missed my dad like crazy, I didn't think I would because I grew up with my mom my whole life so when I moved out of Charlie's house, I didn't think I would get so sad. So, I decided to talk to him more and involve him in my life more often than I used to. My actions caught him off guard but he was happy to have me involve him in important things in my life. I miss my dad, and I can't even talk to him because he's fishing.

Then I heard my phone ring…..

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bells, how was your second day of work?" a familiar voice asked me.

"What? Who is this?" I asked, knowing but not knowing.

"Charlie, your father, wow I can't believe you don't recognize my voice. Either that or you don't want to talk to me…." He asked playing around.

"DAD! Oh my god! You got a cell phone, finally? Or are you home back so soon? Wait, that is so not a possibility, you have a cell phone!" I screamed and stared at the phone as if it was Charlie, while he laughed.

"Yes Bells, I got a cell phone. I thought about what you said after we hung up the other day and I guess it was time to get with the modern technology. Although this thing is kind of weird…." He said in a worried voice, which I giggled a little bit.

"Oh dad, it's ok. You'll get used to it. That's good though, for any emergency you can call me or if you want to just talk you can call me too." I told him with a smile on my face.

"Yes, I know, I figured that. It's actually pretty cool that I'm here fishing and talking to you, something we couldn't do before." He said, sadly.

"I know dad, but I never had the talent to fish, that was always you and taking me would've been a big hazard." I said while chuckling.

"Oh Bells, I miss you." He told me.

"Oh dad, don't get all melancholic on me please, you're going to make me cry." I told him while sniffing.

"Ok, Bells, changing conversation, how was your second day of work?" he asked eagerly.

"Oh dad, it was great, we heard great news…" and I told him about my day, even the whole J.W. story and he also thought it was weird that he had special privileges but guess couldn't do anything about it but wait and see his work ethic when he comes back, and I agreed. We finally said our good bye and hanged up.

I decided to just relax and check my e-mail and noticed I had an e-mail from Angela! I haven't heard from her since I graduated. She's actually married with Ben and lives in Seattle. Aw they're expecting their first child! I'm so excited for her. I e-mailed her back congratulating her and wishing her and Ben the best. I turned off my laptop and headed to my comfortable bed.


	6. History Chapter 6

The next two weeks were spent organizing for the exhibition and wow was it hectic! It was great though, I can't complain, and Mr. Robles was really nice and extremely knowledgeable, which is something you acquire throughout the years. I'm glad I have him for a mentor or boss, whatever you want to describe him, but for me he's my mentor. My assistant was also very helpful; I have to give him credit because he was able to help me with so much paperwork that I thought I would've gone crazy.

Three weeks before the exhibition we received some of the paintings, and in came this man that was gorgeous of course: he had dark brown hair, green eyes and you could tell he was fit; not over the top I-have-big-muscles-look-at-me, but hey-I'm-fit-and-healthy. Typical woman behavior (including myself), and even some men, were just staring and gaping at this gorgeous man.

"Hello, are you Ms. Swan?" the gorgeous man asked me.

"Yes, I'm she, may I help you?" I answered.

"Hi, my name is Vincent, Vincent Price, nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, may I help you?" I asked again.

"Sorry Ms. Swan, I'm here because we brought the Siqueiros paintings, where would you want us to place it?" he asked me.

"Oh, of course; come and I'll show you where…" I directed him to the spots that I want the paintings in.

"Thank you Ms. Swan." He answered with a nice big smile in his face.

He seemed different somehow, I don't know what it is but there's something different about this Vincent Best guy, but I don't know what it is. After some time later, the receptionist rings the phone and announces Mr. Best would like to speak to me and I said to pass him through. He came in and….

"Hello Ms. Swan, sorry for bothering you but I'm letting you know that we're done setting up and my men and I will be on our way." He informed me.

"Okay, thank you very much Mr. Best. You can sit down, would you like some coffee or some tea?" I asked him.

"Oh, thank you, yes some coffee would be nice." He said while sitting down, I could feel his stare.

"Here you go Mr. Best, " I informed while placing the sugar and cream in front of him.

"Call me Vincent, please, I feel old when you refer me as 'Mr.'" he said chuckling.

"As you wish, as long as you also call me by Isabella because 'Ms.' Also feels weird to me." I told him.

I waited because I wasn't entirely sure what to say and Mr. Robles wasn't here today so I guess I'm just going to wait.

"I'm sorry if me being here is weird but I needed to have a private chat with you, if that's ok." He said in a very serious tone.

"Of course, what about if I may ask?" I asked concerned and worried.

"Well, there are certain things that I needed to discuss with you but I was wondering if it can be in an unprofessional setting…" he asked warily.

"Mr. Best, I just met you and I can't just meet you outside a professional manner if I don't want to." I told him in a decisive and hard tone.

"Ms. Swan, I know that this is weird but I have to talk to you because I need to go and it's going to take time to explain what I need to tell you." He said.

"Well, unless you give me a good reason to meet with you outside of this office, outside of this building, I won't do it." I said in a decisive tone.

"Isabella, if I mention Jacob Black, will you meet me?" he said in a harsh tone while whispering. I caught my breath because I couldn't believe he mentioned Jacob, I haven't heard of him in so long, not even from my father.

"What? What are you talking about? What's wrong with Jake?" I asked him placing my hand on my chest and leaning forward.

"I thought that would get your attention, but that's why I need to talk to you in private, in an unprofessional manner, please?" he pleaded.

"Yes of course, where?" I asked eagerly.

"Where would you like to meet? You chose and I'll meet you there."

"Ok, do you know the Starbucks that's right around the corner of this building?" I asked him.

"Yes, of course, is 7:00pm good for you?"

"Yes, 7:00pm it is." I said, he dismissed himself and left.

Vincent Best got me thinking. What would be so important that he couldn't just mention it in passing? Now I'm worried, I hope Jake is doing fine. I haven't talked to him in so long. I remember one of my memories of him, I knew he liked me and he wanted to date but I couldn't because I still had _him_ in my system.

I really tried with Jacob in my last year of high school but it just didn't work, he would say it was just a matter of time but I knew that wasn't it. I can't say we ended in good terms but I can't say we ended in bad terms either, we just ended. I remembered days before my high school graduation:

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Jacob, you know why I want to talk to you, we've talked about this before." I told him._

"_Bella, please, you know I love you and I will do anything for you, we just need more tim-"… I interrupted him,_

"_No Jacob, please don't say I need more 'time', we both know that's not it; and you know I love you too but not __**in**__ love with you like you are with me. I don't want to keep doing this to you or to me. I know it's hurting you and I don't want to hurt you. I already made my decision and I'm going to go to Phoenix to the university. I love you but I want you to find someone that will love you the way you deserve." I insisted, but feeling so guilty and sad._

"_Bella, I, I'm lost for words. It seems you've already made your decision. I'll leave and never bother you again. I didn't know it was such a sacrifice dating me." He said angry._

"_Jacob, you know it's not like that, it's not a sacrifice at all. You know you're perfect for me, for the type of person that I am. I know you can protect me and will be with me if I need you. But I'm not for you. Jacob, please don't make this harder than it already is, I want to still be your friend." I pleaded._

"_Bella, you will never be just a friend to me and you know that, good bye, I hope you have fun and find what you want." He told me, and I could swear he also said 'although I doubt it if it isn't that __**leech'; **__and he left. _

___**END FLASHBACK**_

I've only talked to him several times after that just briefly. He even called me to congratulate me for graduating, just extremely brief, as in 'Congratulations Bella' and he hanged up. But is the thought that counts, right? I knowif I really needed him he would help me.

I passed the day worrying and just wondering what was this Vincent guy about. Should I call Jacob or should I just wait? Well, I think I should just wait and talk to Vincent…

It was finally the end of the day and I was eager to meet Vincent, I arrived at the Starbucks around the corner and order a hot Venti White Mocha and sit down on a chair to wait for Vincent.

I finally see him arrive and he makes signs that he's going to order and come to my table shortly.

"Sorry to keep you waiting but I had an issue with the last shipment that I made." He apologized.

"Don't worry about it I haven't been waiting long, I just sat down actually." I informed him…. "Now, I am extremely curious Vincent, how do you know Jacob and what is so important that could only be said in private?" I asked him sternly.

"Of course, right to the point I see…. Well, I'm sorry if I worried you but I was told to introduce myself." He said worriedly….

"What? I don't understand... Why?" I asked him.

"What I didn't finish telling you, is that my complete name is Vincent Price-Ateara." He said slowly…

"Ateara, that sounds familiar to me, why?" I asked myself.

"Ateara is my mom's last name. I am Quil Ateara's cousin; he lives in La Push with Jacob." He informed me.

"Oh, now I remember Quil, yes I remember him." I said to myself out loud… wait a minute, is he what I think….

"Well Isabella, is actually a coincidence that I ran into you today. When we met and you left to your office I spoke with Quil, and in passing I mentioned your name and he told me he knew you and informed me of some things…." He said while taking a sip of his cup.

Oh crap, this is what I think, I tensed up and I could tell he noticed. I knew it, I knew there was something different about this guy, yes, and this is more of an affirmation. 'Go on' I mouthed.

"I know you were involved with um, you know…" I nodded to affirm and to continue, I was lost for words…. "and Quil told me you were a magnet for trouble." He said with a little smile that he was trying to hide as to not offend me.

"Right, what else did he say?" I asked, remembering the last time I was told those same words, that same phrase….

"He informed me that you knew about everything, the legends and history of the Quileute's legends." He told me.

"Yes I do. Jacob took me to several council meetings so I can inform myself. He said there was no point in knowing just one section of the history but all of it so I can understand their own existence." I informed him, and that was a confirmation that I did indeed know everything about them.

"Wow, I guess they weren't exaggerating. I actually spoke to Jacob after we set a meeting date and he said only pleasant things." He informed me, but there was something else…

"Sure he did. How is Jacob? Is he doing well? I haven't heard from him in awhile." I asked him.

"He's fine, he tells me he is working as a mechanic." He said curtly.

"Ok…. Wow, what a small world right? But wait, why did you make it seem as if there was an emergency or something? I swear I didn't pay attention to half of what I was doing after you left." I said exhaling.

"Oh, sorry about that, but, um, in all honesty I did it so you can actually agree to meet me outside of your office building….." he told me shyly, oh my god! I think he's flirting….

"Oh, um, I don't know what to say…" I looked down my cup, I was really at a loss for words….. "Hold on, does the trait also affect you? Are you also, you know, what Quil and the rest of the La Push gang are?" I asked carefully, his eyes narrowed and I knew it then, it confirmed it, he is, *sigh* I can never escape these mythical creatures…

"Yes I am. Does that bother you or something?" he asked me warily…

"No, I just wanted confirmation. I'm actually good with weird, you can just ask Jacob." Oh, I shouldn't have said that.

"Why should I ask him?" he asked me concerned.

"Oh, uh, it's because Jacob and I used to date in high school…." I informed him, and his eyes…. What….. lit up… why…..?

"Oh, ok then, I guess it's normal for you to date 'weird' guys I guess." He said while chuckling and making air quotes on the word 'weird' and continued….. "A vampire and a werewolf; did you date another mythical creature that I should know about?" he said teasingly, I kind of flinched a little when he said vampire and werewolf but his easy teasing manner reminded me a little of Jacob but not entirely because you can tell Vincent is his own person.

"Um, no I haven't. I've been really busy in school and now working." I answered.

"Right, of course; well, I'm not much of a school person but I do like what I do and I do get to see a lot of cool paintings, as well as weird let me tell you." And he continued telling me some of the weird paintings he's seen. I like him; he's a breath of fresh air. At least I know from the beginning what he is and I don't have to guess or figure it out, he is a werewolf and I'm okay with that.

"Wow, then I guess that's great. As long as you like what you do right." I told him.

"Isabella I want to apologize. I'm sorry if I made it seem that it was a life and death situation, it's just that I really wanted to get to know you more and I would really like it if I could talk to you more, you know, to get to know each other…" he said and I just stared at him because I couldn't fully comprehend what he was trying to say, until it finally dawned on me…

"Oh, oh, now I understand, um, well, I really don't know what to say…" I answered.

"Just say you'd like to be my friend. I'm assuming you don't really know much people here in New York right, since you just came here?" he asked, and I felt a little relieved because I wouldn't mind having a friend outside of my work place so I agreed to it.

"Oh, of course Vincent, I wouldn't mind a friend outside of work." I smiled at him, I know that me calling him a friend wasn't entirely what he wanted, but that's all that I could ever offer.

"Right, well Isabella it was great meeting you. Can I have your number then, you know, to keep in contact and whatnot…." He asked.

"Yea of course, here it is…" We exchanged numbers and said good bye.

Wow I totally stressed this whole day. Vincent seems like a nice person.

The next two weeks passed by and I kept in contact with Vincent and went to drink coffee occasionally. He was a great guy and I could tell he wanted more, but I'm just not sure, I don't know what to do…..

What should I do?


	7. History Chapter 7

I had one more week before the exhibition and I was so nervous and stressed but thank god for Vincent because he just un-stresses me after work. I think this last week we've met for coffee every single day of the week. I'm growing to like him, he's funny, he's smart and he knows his way around New York. I really like him but I'm still thinking about the last time we had coffee, he asked me out for dinner….

"Isabella so I was wondering if we could go have dinner one of these days…?" he asked me shyly, it was kind of funny because he's not like this; he is always making jokes and is really outgoing.

"Vincent…. I don't know, I don't want you to get your hopes up. I don't know if I'm ready for…" and I was interrupted by him…

"Isabella sorry for interrupting you but look I really like you, and you know that, I can tell you know. Let's just take things slow, just think about it as if we're meeting for coffee, but instead of coffee it's dinner. Just two friends eating dinner, even though one friend likes the other one a little bit more…."

"Vincent….. Okay, fine, I accept, but you agreed to it, we're meeting as friends…" I stressed to him, he smiled a big wide grin.

"Okay then, dinner accepted, now, to chose a day. Hey, what if we eat dinner the day of the exhibition? You said you were going to go home after setting up to get ready right. Well, I can pick you up so you won't go in the subway, we'll go to dinner and then we'll head to the exhibition. It starts at 8:00pm right?" he asked enthusiastically, I could feel the joy and happiness radiate from the pores of his skin….

"Yes that's right. Okay then just pick me up at 6:00pm and we'll go to dinner." I consented, he reached over and stroked the top of my hand, I didn't know what to do, it felt nice though, it's been awhile since I've felt somebody's hand (aside from my mom and dad when I'm hugged or something, or handshakes).

"All right! Sorry, I'm just excited. Okay then, the date is set." With a big smile on his face, but he noticed there was something bothering me and he drew back his hand and started to take a sip from his cup of tea.

"Well, it's getting kind of late and I need to go. I'll see you on Friday, the day of the exhibition." We stood up together and he took our cups and threw them away and headed outside. We're outside and I turn to say good bye when my clumsy self stumbles over the pavement and Vincent caught me before I hit the ground. His arms went for my shoulders and wrapped his arms around my arms and steadied me.

"Are you all right?" he asked in a concerned voice over my head (yea, he was tall) still embracing me.

"Yea, I'm all right." I said with my voice shaky.

"I think I can stand by myself now, thanks." I told him after what seemed about a minute. He let go of me and looked in my eyes to seek confirmation.

"I'm taking you to your apartment, and I'm not accepting no for an answer, ok." He told me.

"There's no point in arguing right?" I asked, and he shook his head in response, then he led me to his truck.

"Here are the directions to my apartment…" I gave it to him and we were on our way.

"Thank you so much for your help. Um, would you like to come up for some coffee, or water….?" I asked him, and before I finished he was out of the truck and opening my door, I guess that's a yes…. We arrived and I motioned him to go in.

"Nice! This is a nice loft." He said admiring my loft, I guess I felt just a little smug, I liked my loft too.

"Thanks, would you like something to eat? I'm sorry I only have turkey sandwiches." I said while biting my lip.

"Oh thanks, that's great," while he continued scanning my living room, he motioned to the stereo and I nodded. He turned on the station and there was classical music playing.

"Classical music, figures, only the 'smart' people listen to." He said making air quotes, but I knew he was just teasing.

I went to the kitchen and started to make the turkey sandwiches.

"Vincent the sandwiches are ready. I have orange juice, water and wine to drink" I placed everything on the table and he mentioned to the wine so I went and got the cups and wine bottle. We both sat down and Vincent grabbed the bottle of wine and poured in both cups.

"This looks good Isabella." He said happily like a little boy, which made me smile.

"Stop exaggerating Vincent, they're only sandwiches." I said smiling.

We both started eating and taking sips of wine. This was nice. We finished and just kept talking about everything until he looked at his watch and said he had to leave.

"Thank you so much Isabella, they were some good turkey sandwiches, the best I've ever eaten." He teasingly said. I just punched his shoulder playfully and said "Oh stop it…" teasingly… whoa I think I drank a little too much wine.

He just smiled and stood up, me following him, but I think I stood up too fast because I felt a head rush.

"Whoa Isabella I think you drank too much wine, either that or you're just not used to it." He said smiling while he held me up by the waist. Mmmh today is the day for my klutzy side to rise out, and all in front of Vincent, how embarrassing, I blushed a little bit and gave me a questioning look but still smiling.

"Thanks, again. I guess today is stumbling Bella, I mean Isabella day." He didn't comment on my name change and he continued to hold me by the waist and leaned to my ear and said:

"I'm looking forward to our official dinner date on Friday. Good night Bella, I mean, Isabella, sweet dreams." I felt his hot breath in my ear and I could swear he gave me just an extremely light kiss. I felt giggly all over and I didn't know if that was normal but he just left and I just stood there.

I was finally able to move and went into the shower. Wow, I haven't had this type of reaction from someone in an extremely long time. I don't know if I should just talk to him about it or just go with the flow. I was thinking and decided I'm just going to go with the flow. I think, no I know it's time for me to get out of my bubble just a little bit. I know I will never love anybody like I loved (love) _him_ but he left me, I didn't leave him.

What should I do? Should I severe ties or should I go with the flow….?


	8. History Chapter 8

The past week went in a flash and I was finally heading home to get ready for the exposition. It finally dawned on me that Vincent was going to pick me up and go to dinner, to our first…. Date….

I don't know how to feel about it, the good thing is that I told him clearly that I don't see him that way and I guess we're taking things super slow.

What is it with me and mythical creatures, first vampires and then werewolves? Maybe my brain is built some different way that only mythical creatures understand me and me them…. *sigh*

I was finally ready and decided to go elegant and wear a dress.

The dress was all black and it was a one shoulder dress and it fell right above my knees, and it fit just perfect with my body (Alice would love that,_ and a picture is in my profile _ ) that thought made me wince a little and I just continued getting dressed. My hair was combed to the back and placed two little hair combs with encrusted diamonds, just simple. I had simple black pumps and my make up was light, just mascara and thin black eyeliner with pale pink lip-gloss. I've never liked to go over the top with things, nice and simple have always been my taste.

The door bell rang and I grabbed my hand purse and opened the door to see a striking Vincent. He was wearing a nice simple black tuxedo, perfect I thought.

He was just staring at me with his eyes and mouth open, literally. I started to feel a little self-conscious when he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry Isabella but I'm speechless, you look so beautiful. i…. just…. I'm sorry again but like I said, speechless. Um, here I brought you this…." And he handed me a beautiful bouquet of fresh red roses.

"Oh wow thank you very much. Let me get a vase and put them in water so we can go to dinner," I got the flowers and placed them on a vase and finally left with Vincent.

We got outside and I saw a new car. It was black and shiny and nice. I'm sorry but I've never been big on cars so I don't really know models and names, so for me it was just a really beautiful car. I stared at it and pointed at it and looked at Vincent and he just smiled and said…

"You thought I was going to pick you up in my truck? No of course not, I only use the truck for work. This car is for, well, um…." And he started to seem embarrassed until I realized….

"Oh, for dates and such…?" I said while smiling, that seemed to calm him down because I was joking.

"Um, not necessarily but just for regular errands or if I'm going to visit a friend outside of New York for gas mileage and such." He informed me.

"Well that makes sense. Shall we go then?" I said while getting inside the car.

We arrived at the restaurant and it was a beautiful steakhouse restaurant.

Vincent ordered a bottle of red wine and poured each one a glass.

Everything ran smoothly and he doesn't make me feel uncomfortable but I just have that thought in the back of my head: I know he wants more from me, but this is a nice slow start I guess. He complimented on my appearance and I him and just talked about small stuff and I told him I was nervous about the whole exhibition and he reassured me time and time and again that everything was going to run smoothly and he made me more at ease, well, him and the wine I guess, jejeje.

The dinner finally came to an end and it wasn't the disastrous thing that I thought was going to be so I was happy about that, now I started to get anxious again.

We got to the exhibition and people already started coming in. Vincent and I walked inside side by side and said hi to my boss and introduced each other.

I excused myself and started working the room and saying hi to people, answer questions and just do my job.

I was talking with Vincent again when I noticed the people in the room started turning and mostly the women gossiping with themselves.

"I guess J.W. is here." Abraham said chuckling.

People started to make room so he could pass and I saw someone I never thought I would, and he had a shocked expression on his face and stopped when he saw me and said in his beautiful voice…. "Bella?"

And I stood with my eyes open and mouth open when everything went black…


	9. History Chapter 9

"Bella, Bella, are you okay?" I hear Vincent ask me.

I opened my eyes and I checked my surroundings and I realized I was in my office. Oh my god how embarrassing, I fell in front of everybody, but I stopped caring who I saw, Vincent, Abraham and J.W. which I know as Jasper…

I sat up without taking my eyes off of Jasper while Vincent sighed of relief and held my hand, which made me turn to see him and I just smiled at him and said 'thanks', he just smiled back at me.

"I'm sorry everybody, I don't know what happened…." I tried explaining when Abraham interrupted.

"I'm sorry Isabella, I shouldn't have put so much pressure on you so early into starting the job." He said remorseful.

"No, no Abraham, don't worry about that. I think I just, don't worry about it, it happens." I just didn't know what I should do to use as an excuse, I can't say 'oh, it's because J.W. is actually a vampire that I knew, that is my old boyfriend's brother?' yea, I can't say that.

"No Bella, I'm giving you the rest of the week off and you cannot fight with me on this one, I am your boss okay." He said in a nice but strong voice and I just nodded in consent, I did need some time off and understand this.

Abraham went into the exhibition room and took Jasper with him, well, J.W.

"Do you want to stay a little while longer? Do you need some water or tea, or something to get better?" Vincent asked me really worried still holding my hand.

"No Vincent, thank you very much I appreciate it." I told him and placed my other hand on top of his, I realized he leaned over and kissed me! He gave me a nice clean kiss.

"Vincent, I…." he cut me off and said, "no, I'm sorry, I just reacted. Actually, I'm not sorry but I'm sorry if I did offend you." He said giving me a nice small shy smile.

"Oh Vincent." I didn't know what else to do or say. He's being honest.

"Well, it's time to go back to the exhibition." I said standing up and walking out the door with Vincent behind me. I looked confident but was so nervous from the inside, what should I do? Or what should I say?

"May I speak with you Bella?" I suddenly heard Jasper ask me, which made me jump a little and I just nodded and went into my office.

"Bella I'm sorry to have startled you. I never thought you would be here. We've been here for two years now, and Alice didn't see you…." He told me in his southern accent and looked sad.

"Jasper I don't know what to say. I never thought I would see you, or any of you, Edward said that before he left me." I said sad but calmly, obviously he knew what I was feeling.

"I can only apologize Bella but I don't know what else to do…" he said in his light southern accent.

"Can you do me a favor and not tell anybody about this? Not the family, please? I don't know what to think or what to do at the moment, but I know that I don't want to talk to anybody else just yet, I'm confused and…." I trailed off.

"Yes, I understand completely, well, I can feel completely what you are feeling. I can guarantee you that I won't say anything but if I think of something I apologize in advance because I do live with Edward and you know he will listen to me." He informed me and I winced a little when I heard his name and I just nodded in agreement because I didn't know what else to do or to say.

"I understand. It was nice seeing you though…." I smiled a little.

"It was nice seeing you too. But I have to remind you that I also work here so we're going to work together because if I'm going to hide this then I need to go about my regular schedule." He informed me.

"Yes, of course, I understand." I told him….. "Well, I need to go back to the exhibition, but you're going to tell me what you all have been up to ok." I smiled at him and he just nodded in agreement.


	10. History Chapter 10

_**J.P.O.V**_

I can't believe Bella is here. I'm goin' need to hide my thoughts from Edward. I need to respect Bella's request, I owe her that much, after what happened in her last birthday, that's the least I can do; but how to do that? I need to find a way.

I decided to call Alice, she answered with her beautiful voice.

"Jasper what's wrong? Why are you indecisive?"

"Alice please come meet me and please don't look into the future; just hide your thoughts and call me when you're out of reach." I told her and hung up the phone. I can't think what I'm going to tell her because she can let it slip.

_**A.P.O.V**_

I don't understand Jasper's request but I have to follow them.

"Why do you need to follow them? What's going on?" Edward asked me.

"I have no idea Edward. Maybe he…" and I thought of him losing control.

"No I don't think so Alice, he's doing much better in that department; no I don't believe that." Edward comforted me and I just smiled at him.

'_Thanks Edward, please just tell the rest I went to meet Jasper.' _I thought to him and got my things and left.

"I'm out of reach now Jasper, what's going on?" I asked him.

"All right please meet me at this hotel room and I'll explain everything when you get here." He gave me the information and got there as soon as I could.

_**J.P.O.V**_

Alice finally arrived and I opened the door for her and hugged her, I felt her getting scared and I kissed her neck.

"Don't worry Alice it's nothing bad, it's good news actually but I'm not allowed to tell you." I told her while still hugging her.

"Jasper, if it's a good thing then why is it hard to tell me?" she asked while looking at my eyes.

"Alice, I promised not to say anything until that person is ready. In the meantime I can't tell you, even though I want to." I told her and I could feel she was now extremely worried and started to grow anxious.

"Jasper don't scare me please." She told me.

"You have nothing to worry about Alice. I love you and in due time I will tell you when I'm allowed to, please respect my decision, you will be happy when you find out." I tried to reassure her and gave her a big smile and started giving her little kisses all over her face.

"I just don't want Edward to read my mind because I know he will read them, and more with what, well, who I just found!" I told her.

"But Jasper, I didn't see you meet someone new today. I can't believe this I can't see a thing!" Alice said frustrated.

"Alice, because I didn't meet a new person, I met someone we already know, I just can't say who it is, I'm not allowed until she's ready. But I'm going to ask if I can at least tell you because I can't not tell you." I told her distraught.

"Did you say she? Oh my god Jasper! Is it who I think it is?" Alice said and I could feel her excitement creep up her body and started jumping up and down.

"Who do you think it is?" I asked her with a smile on my face.

"OH MY GOD JASPER! IT'S BELLA, BELLA, BELLA!" she practically screamed (for me, for other people it was just talking normally).

"Yes Alice, it's Bella!" I said and spun her around.

"So, when can I see her? Hey, why wasn't I able to see her?" she asked.

"I don't know why you weren't able to see her, but I'm glad because Edward wasn't able to see it. But Alice you can't say or think anything about what we've discussed because she asked me not to tell anyone, not even you." I told her and I could feel she was getting sad…. "Alice don't be sad, she did it because it was a shock. She wants to meet and talk to me later when the shock wears down, and please Alice you can't go with me because I'm goin tell her then that you know. I'll tell her lil by lil so when she finally does see you she won't take it so hard." I told her calming her down.

"Ok Jasper, I understand. So how did she look? Does she still dress un-fashionably?" she asked me concerned, and I smiled because that is so typical Alice.

"Actually, she looked pretty fashionable. Do you want me to draw it?" I asked her and she jumped and shrieked up and down.

"Oh my god she looked so beautiful!" she said, I didn't even draw it, just my intention on drawing it she was able to see it on her head.

"Alice I'm sorry but I can't go back because I won't be able to not think about it. What can we do to not go back for the meantime?" I asked Alice.

"Don't worry Jasper, I know what to do." That's all she had to say and I knew everything was going to be fine.


	11. History Chapter 11

It's been over a week and I'm still in shock. I can't believe I saw Jasper! Out of all of them I never thought I would run into him, well maybe if he was with Alice and she found me or something but never just him. Of course he's still out of this world gorgeous but the rest are also like that. I wonder when I'll see him again. I told him not to say anything yet but I don't know how he will be able to keep it from Alice, the all-seeing Alice…. Hey… why didn't she see me coming? That is just weird, I wonder why?

It was Thursday when I heard a knock on my office.

"Come in" I said while I was arranging my files on the folders.

"Ms. Swan?" I heard that melodic voice ask me and I stopped and looked up and saw Jasper, I mean J.W.

"Hello Jasper, I mean J.W. I need to get used to calling you that, I'm sorry." I tell him while I motion him to sit down.

"It's all right. I also need to get used to calling you Isabella. I was also used to calling you Bella, but I see you don't like that anymore." He told me.

"Yes that's true. What can I help you with?" I asked him, I still can't believe he's right in front of me.

"I don't know how you're going to take this. I apologize in advance." He told me shyly.

"Jasper you already let it slip didn't you!" I said irritated.

"No, well not everyone…." He said.

"Who, It must be Alice right?" I asked him while I crossed my arms in front of my chest, glaring at him.

"Well yes. But she guessed Bella, I mean Isabella. I knew I wasn't going to be able to keep it a secret for long so I decided not to go back home and I called Alice to meet me. She got so anxious and worried that I tried explaining to her that I couldn't tell hr because I promised it to you but then when I mentioned it was a 'she', she got a pretty good idea of who it was. Well, that and the fact that I also told her it would make her really happy when you were ready to see her. Then was she able to guess it was you, so she called the family and told them that I've been having some problems and that we needed some time just Alice and I alone. We don't like lying to our family, we love them but we are both willing to do whatever you tell us to in order to make everything easier for you." He told me and I felt sad and bad to make them do that, that's a sacrifice.

"Oh Jasper, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you guys to leave your family. But I'm grateful that nobody knows, well aside from you and Alice." I told him.

"It's completely fine Isabella. We understand, after what happened there's nothing you can say or do that can repair the damage that we've done, especially me." He told me sadly.

"Jasper I need you to understand that I don't blame you for anything. You reacted just like a vampire does and it's in your nature. The one to blame is Edward because he decided to leave and not take me with him." I told him sure of myself but also sad and angry because of what Edward decided to do.

"Thank you so much for your word. But I take full responsibility for what happened because I didn't have enough control and I should've at least ran the other way and not attack you. As for Edward, well he can only explain his reasons, but I can tell you that it hasn't been easy for him. The only reason why he's with the family right now is because Esme called him and talked to him and asked him to come home even if it's just for a little while; and now Alice and I left and I know that she's sad because we're not there. But we told them that we're not going to b long, we just need some time off together alone, that was part of the excuse, well that and also because I can't live with Edward for long periods of time." All this information was shocking to me.

"What do you mean only for a little while? Hasn't he been with you guys all this time? And what do you mean you can't live with him in long periods of time? I'm sorry I'm asking so many questions. If you don't want to answer I completely understand." I told him while I placed my hands on my lap.

"No you are entitled to ask me anything you want, that's the least I can do. When we left we went to Alaska for a couple of months to fully decide what we were going to do. Alice and I went to search the information you were able to gather from James and found out things about her human family. But after that we decided to take a trip around the world to see different places that we both haven't been to; but we've lived with them for the last 2 years. Emmet and Rosalie got married again and went on an extensive honeymoon and decided to live as a newlywed couple for several years in France, they've been back for the last year. Edward, well, he left and would call Esme to check in with her like once a month to tell her he was fine and would hang up as quickly as possible. Esme and Carlisle settled down here in New York and once or twice a year we all come and stay with them to be together before we leave again. This is the first time that Edward has accepted to come. It made all of us, especially Esme so extremely happy, I know, I felt it. It's weird isn't it, when he finally decides to come it's when you show up here. You haven't been here long right? Because I've worked on and off in this galleria for a while." He told me with a curious expression.

"No I haven't been her long. I was offered this job right after I graduated from the University of Phoenix. I was so honored and excited to come here to New York because I had never been here before. I can't believe you guys split up for a long time; I know it must've been hard. But I don't understand why Edward would cause so much pain to Esme knowing that she loves him so much, well she loves all of you but you understand what I mean." I told him.

"Yes it hurt her that everybody left but especially Edward. She loves everybody in her own Esme way that I like being around here because she's always feeling so loving to everybody that it's nice being there with her, but with Edward is hard because he just carries so many negative emotions at one time that it's just so hard. I miss my brother, we all do, Emmet misses joking with him and playing with him, as do I of course. Alice has been the closest to Edward, apart from Esme, that has been greatly affected by the 360 turn he made. But she understands, well, she doesn't have a choice but to accept it. She's also very happy to see her brother." He told me, and I know it was hard to tell me.

"Wow, but I still don't understand. Edward told me that, oh I can't say it. It's still hard to…." I chocked back a sob and took a deep breath.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to cause you any pain, and I think I know what you mean. When Edward came back from talking to you the last time, he had so many emotions but one strong one was shame and guilt, he felt ashamed and guilty for lying. I asked myself that question in my head and he of course listened to it and just shook his head. He didn't need to tell me to drop the subject. I had to. I don't know what you both talked about but something he told you was a lie. I don't know what but I know for sure because that was one of the strongest feelings he was feeling." He informed while lowering his head.

"It doesn't matter know Jasper. He made his decision to leave me even though he had the option to take me with him. Changing of conversation, what did Alice tell you to tell me?" I asked him and he was startled and surprised by my question because I guess she did ask him to tell me something, typical Alice, I felt somewhat smug about it.

"Bella, sorry Isabella, you still know Alice, she's going to like that by the way. She asked me to ask you if she can see you, meet you somewhere public if you want. She doesn't care where or when but she wants to have that honor." He told me and I took a deep breath again and just stared at the paperwork I had in front of me and decided.

"Okay. I accept. Tell her to meet me in my apartment on Sunday, that's my day off. This is my address." I handed him my personal business card with my cell phone number and my address.

"Thank you, thank you! She's going to be so happy about it. I don't know how I'm going to be able to contain her." He said smiling and getting up from his chair.

"Thank you again Isabella, I hope you are able to forgive all of us and also to give us a chance to at least see you and talk and explain to you their personal reasons. But remember that we will all always love you." He left and just left me speechless sitting on my chair staring at the office door.


	12. Chapter 12

-1_**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES. I DON'T HAVE MY LAPTOP WITH MY STORIES **__**L**__**, SO I'M PRETTY MUCH STARTING FROM SCRATCH AGAIN. HOPE YOU ENJOY! LEAVE REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS! THANX EVERYONE FOR BEING PATIENT AND FOR COMING BACK **__**J**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight series is not mine**_

I was pacing my house waiting for Alice. We had agreed for her to come to my apartment at 12 noon, she asked me on a text which I thought was kind of weird bus as it's Alice I decided to leave it alone.

I woke up early and started to wash my clothes and clean my whole apartment, I was now anxious, nervous and happy all rolled into one. I'm excited to see Alice although I was initially irritated with Jasper because she told her but I saw there was nothing to be done, that little pixie would've found her own way regardless. There was finally a knock on the door and I opened up the door expecting Alice and saw Vincent instead.

"Hi Vincent, wow, I wasn't expecting you at all, you want to come in?" I asked him.

"Sure thanks, I'm sorry if I just dropped in, I was just wondering how you were." he asked me concerned.

"I'm well, thank you for asking, well, I'm waiting for a friend of mine to arrive any time soon." I informed him looking at the clock, and seeing it was 11:45 a.m., knowing she would be punctual like always.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt, like I said, I was worried and I wanted to see you." he told me shyly and grabbed my hand when I see him make a weird face, as if he's smelling something bad.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I don't know, don't worry about it." he told me and mentioned to go to the bathroom when I heard a knock at the door. I went and opened it and saw

ALICE!

"Alice!" I said and I can't believe I have her in front of me, I feel so happy, but her face looks like is worried.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked her.

"Your future was clear a moment ago and now it's fuzzy, and there's also a smell that I can't quite pin point." she told me.

"Why is everybody telling me that it smells bad here? Is there something that I didn't clean or something?" I asked and what happened next happened so suddenly that I can't completely recall it.

I was suddenly all the way in the back of my apartment on top of my couch that was now broken with a sharp pain on my whole back while I saw Alice and Vincent crouching and growling against each other when I screamed in pain and they both turned to see me.

"Stop it, both of you! Vincent, she's my friend, Alice, he's my boyfriend! Stop fighting!" I told him while I felt another sharp pain and I screamed when everything suddenly went dark.

I don't know how long I was unconscious but when I opened my eyes I saw a topaz set of eyes that were so similar to the one's I've seen on Alice and Jasper, but I knew that it wasn't either of them two.


	13. History Chapter 13

I don't know how long I was unconscious but when I opened my eyes I saw a topaz set of eyes that were so similar to the one's I've seen on Alice and Jasper, but I knew that it wasn't either of them two.

"How are you feeling?" that beautiful voice asked me.

"I'm…" and everything came back rushing back and let out a scream of pain.

"I see…. Can you move your arms and legs for me?" he asked me.

"Yes, I can, what's wrong with me?" I asked him.

"I think Alice and Vincent, is it? Can explain it to you further, they were there of course. They do feel rather bad about everything. Alice called me as soon as you were on your way to the hospital, if you don't want me to be your doctor just let me know and I'll resign as your doctor." he told me with sad eyes.

"No, it's ok, you can continue being my doctor….. Carlisle." I told him.

"Thank you very much, I know I don't deserve your compassion but I'm thankful nonetheless." he told me somewhat happy and sad, a mixture I guess.

"It's all right, did Alice tell anyone else? Did you tell anyone else?" I asked him while I winced because he was still inspecting me.

"No, luckily I was at the hospital and Alice called me, she informed me that you didn't want anybody to know you were here?" he asked me in a hurt voice.

"I'm sorry Carlisle but I wasn't ready to see anybody just yet. It was a complete coincidence that Jasper and I work at the same place." I told him, I assumed Alice told him of everything.

"Yes, Alice mentioned something about that, she was meeting you today for the first time right?" he asked while moving me on my side.

"Aghh, yes.." I screamed in pain while I moved in position… " but Alice and Vincent blew everything out of proportion and I think they were going to attack each other." I muttered 'stupid' and I heard Carlisle chuckle as he put me back on the bed, belly up.

"Bella, you need to be careful, I don't know if I should tell you but Vincent is a…." he was trying to inform me of something I already knew about.

"A werewolf, yes, I know Carlisle. I know everything about werewolves and the treaty you also have with the La Push tribe. I learned of everything after you left." I informed a shocked Carlisle.

"Oh, then, I guess that makes complete sense. But Alice didn't know that, nor Vincent knew that you were friends with Vampires I assume." he said with a smirk.

"Actually, he knew a little bit about me befriending some vampires, but that's all, he doesn't know the full extent." I informed him.

"Right, well, it seems you damaged your back pretty badly Bella. You're going to have a cast for your whole torso for about a month for everything to heal properly. The good thing is that no major bone was broken because it would have to be special therapy and whatnot." he informed me while a stare and gasped at him.

"But Carlisle, I have to work, I just started there. I can't miss work for a whole MONTH!" I screeched at the end and I saw Carlisle smile a sad smile and I knew that it didn't matter what I think, I was going to be kept home and be taken care of by either Alice or Vincent, or both!

"Sorry Bella but I can't allow that and you know it. I'll write a note for your workplace in order to sort everything out. Don't worry about the medical costs Bella, all of that is covered for." he informed me.

"Yes, I know, because I have insurance. Don't you dare pay for it Carlisle, let my insurance cover it. That's why I have it in the first place, for things like these, I guess. I'm too clumsy, everybody knows that." I said while I sighed.

"All right Bella, whatever you say. I'll leave you, you have company." he walked out and of course, he came in.


	14. History Chapter 14

-1_**THIS IS ANOTHER CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ENJOY, TELL ME IF YOU LIKE, DON'T LIKE, ETC, ETC, THANX! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the series…..**_

"All right Bella, whatever you say. I'll leave you, you have company." he walked out and of course, he came in.

"I'm sorry Isabella, I am so sorry! I don't know what to do or what to say to make it all better. I'll become your slave for the next month while you recover, I'll clean your house, I'll do everything and anything you want, Isabella…." Vincent rambled while I was still recovering from the news that Carlisle gave me, that I won't work for a whole MONTH!

"Vincent, it's all right. I understand, actually, please explain exactly what happened, from your point of view." I asked while I looked up at him.

He grabbed my hand and leaned closer to me to start explaining…

"Well, I went to the restroom and remembered I told you something smelled? Well I just thought nothing of it and went to the restroom when the smell suddenly came stronger and stronger. I couldn't distinguish the smell at first because it's been so long that I've smelled vampire scent; so when I finally remembered I ran out and saw you in front of her and thought you were in immediate danger and without thinking I pushed you, well, it seems now that I threw you and resulted in your injury. I'm so, so, so sorry Isabella, what can I do to repay everything?" Vincent asked me hurt, I couldn't stay mad at that beautiful puppy face.

"Oh Vincent, I understand. It's my fault really, I didn't tell you I was meeting with a vampire. But I'm so used to not talking about them that I didn't think to tell you." I informed him.

"Isabella, you don't need to apologize for something that I did. I understand now that they are your friends, I was actually talking to Alice for a little bit and she seemed nice." he told me while still playing with my hands and a nice smile came about his face while he continued…. "and she started asking me questions about our relationship and how long we've been together, you know, because I'm your boyfriend…"

"What, boyfriend? Where did she get that from?" I asked and I saw his countenance become sadder.

"Well, you don't remember what you said after I threw you?" he asked me disappointed.

"No, not really, well, I remembered pain and trying to explain to each of you about…. Oh yea, I remember now, I did say you were my boyfriend. I'm sorry Vincent." I said apologetically.

"As you can tell, I don't mind being your boyfriend." he told me smiling and kissing my hands. It feels nice.

"No Vincent, it isn't, I'm, I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know why I said that. I don't want you to think I'm playing with your feelings when I don't even know what mine are. I'm still trying to figure them out." I told him while looking down.

"Well, what I don know is that you don't consider me just your friend, and I like that quite a lot." he told me with a big grin on his face.

"Oh Vincent, you're funny. So, you said you're going to be my slave for the next month? Since I'm going to be an invalid?" I said playing around.

"Of course, I promised and I shall do whatever you need me to do." he told me.

"Thank you Vincent, that means a lot." I told him.

"Don't worry about it, it's my fault anyways, but I know I'm going to enjoy this whole next month of enslavement." he told me with a big grin, which made me chuckle and wince in pain at the same time.

"I'm sorry Isabella…." he told me and leaned closer as if to kiss me, and I didn't know what to do or to say, should I let him kiss me? Should I not? Should I say something? Or just go with it?

_**OK MY READERS, TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO! DO I LET THEM KISS OR DO I INTERRUPT THEM….? DAM DUM DAM DUM! J LET ME KNOW! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**_


	15. History Chapter 15

As he was leaning over me as if to kiss me, so many thoughts came through my mind, like should I let him or not? But I didn't think fast enough when I felt his hot lips on mine. It felt so nice and warm that I just decided to go with the flow and let it happen. I suddenly felt him sit on the side of the bed while still kissing me. Wow, I haven't felt anything like this before, I put my arms on his shoulders and continued to kiss him when we were interrupted by the door opening and Vincent just switched and kept sitting on the bed but had my hands on his and smiled up to whoever opened the door, and I was a little flushed by being caught kissing and also by the person who open the door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt…." that velvety voice said, even though I knew that wasn't right, she totally knew she was interrupting something….

"It's all right," said Vincent, I just smiled and looked down.

"I'm sorry to interfere but I was wondering if I could talk to Bella…?" she said shyly.

"Oh of course, I need to go anyways, I need to work. Isabella, just let me know when you need to be taken home so I can come and get you, so my enslavement to you begins." he told me playing around with a big grin on his face, he leaned down and gave me a kiss in the mouth.

"Ok, bye Vincent." I told him and he left the room.

"I'm so, so, so, sorry Bella, I know we both overreacted but you know neither of us knew of each other, and I was here to also give myself to you for enslavement. For whatever you need me I'm here, I'll clean your house, go to the supermarket, do your job, anything please, I don't sleep so that is no problem at all." she kept telling me and rambling until I interrupted her.

"Alice, I know, it's okay, Vincent explained to me already everything that happened. By the looks of it he feels okay with you, not at all like Jacob's reaction." I told her chuckling darkly.

"Yea, Vincent seems nice. What? Jacob? Who are you talking about?" she asked me worried.

"Alice, I've known about the werewolves since after you left. I actually dated a werewolf, um, his name is Jacob Black, he is descendent of Ephriam Black, the pack's leader that made the treaty with Carlisle and the rest." I told her while her reactions came upon her face, shocked and apprehensive, and then relieved.

"Oh, ok then, I guess no explanations are needed. But it's so nice to see you!" she said so happily that it made me grin as well.

"Yes, it's nice seeing you too Alice." I told her honestly with a smile and she was also extremely happy that I was happy, wow, so much happiness.

"Bella, I need to talk to you about what happened all those many years ago…" she started, and I said:

"Alice, I don't know if we should talk about this right now." I told her questioningly.

"Bella, when will it be a better time? Trust me, it's better now than later because it will be worse, believe me." she told, and all-knowing Alice of course, how can I doubt her.

"All right, you can continue." I told her.

"When Edward told us that we needed to leave we were all shocked, his excuse was that we are constantly putting you in danger and that you deserve to live a normal human life. Most of us didn't like this decision but he didn't give us much of a choice. I wanted to say goodbye to you but he didn't let me, believe me I tried Bella, but he didn't let me, he said that it was better this way. That this way you were going to forget us faster. I of course knew it wasn't true but he made me not look for you, even when he told us he was going to say bye to you not to look into it, that I was forbidden to do it, so I did it. I know I shouldn't have, but he's my brother Bella, and he had never asked any of us to do anything for him, and yet, when we've asked him he's done it without complaint. I know it was a wretched mistake Bella, please forgive me, all these years have been so hard for everybody, and I mean everybody, not just me or Edward, or Esme. Jasper told me what Esme was feeling, she was so sad and torn for leaving her daughter that even Carlisle can't console her completely, even now. Jasper told you how we've been separated all these years, yes we've come together several times a year but it's not the same like before and Esme, just to look at her it hurts Bella, my mother suffers for everyone, but she accepts it and loves us all still." she grabbed my hand and I couldn't stop crying.

She started to sob silently, if she could cry she would be crying as hard as I am, because we've both lost a part of our family, and it wasn't even our fault.

"Oh Alice, please don't tell me that, I hate that Esme has been suffering so much, it hurts me to know that. But Alice, it's not our fault, Edward decided on that, so don't feel guilty, you should be mad at him. Look, let's make a deal, since Esme has been suffering, what if we plan on something, a surprise for her." as soon as I told her this, her eyes grew so wide and a big grin spread on his face,

"YES BELLA! THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" she said jumping up and down.

Wow, this is sooo Alice, she saw my plan in her head already…..


	16. History Chapter 16

Alice assured me that everything was going to go to plan. Carlisle was able to release me (yay because I didn't want to continue being in the hospital, I wanted to go home), with a condition of course, that I have someone with me all the time to help me with everything that I need.

I arrived home and everything was clean and ready, even the broken sofa I had was right there, as if it never happened, Alice either replaced it finding an identical one, or they mended mine, either way, I had a sofa.

"Thank god I'm back home!" I said while Alice wheeled me into my apartment, she was chuckling of course because I was happy.

"There you are, finally back home. I replaced your sofa, I believe you don't mind." Alice said in her high beautiful voice.

"Of course not, thank you." I told her… "So, where's Esme?" I asked her, and I surprised her in some way, nice, I like doing that to her.

"Well, I told her that I found this great apartment that had lots of potential and I wanted her to check it out. Now, don't worry, I actually love what you've done to your apartment, so simple but elegant, chic! But, that's the excuse I gave her, she doesn't know she's meeting you instead, isn't that great! What a superb surprise for her don't you think?" and before I answered she continued on… "so much to do, so little time, now, let's decorate for her surprise, and oh, get you ready of course!" she started taking me to my room when I started complaining.

"Alice, I'm in a wheelchair and my whole torso is covered in a cast, how am I going to get ready, hello!" I told her, and her face had an amused expression.

"Bella, as if you don't know me, I of course will do everything, decorate and get you ready, that's all nothing of course. You know, with my super-human strength and speed." she told me happily, and I couldn't help it and just grinned at her and motioned with my hands to go for it and she just went happy crazy. That's why she's perfect with Jasper, he can totally calm her down, or when he gets depressed, she livens the mood, no doubt about that.

In the midst of all the decoration and preparations and whatnot, I suddenly asked Alice.

"Where's Jasper?"

"He's at the gallery right now, he took them the doctor's note and let them know that you won't be able to work for a month, don't worry about that, everything is taken care of. Oh, you have a voice message from your boss letting you know that you shouldn't worry and everything is fine, just to get healthy and go back when you're completely healthy." she told me while still decorating.

"Oh, ok. So, who else knows I'm here Alice?" I asked her, we need to have this conversation.

'Just Jasper, Carlisle, and me, and of course Esme will know soon." she told me.

"I don't want anybody else to know yet Alice, especially Edward." I told her and I flinched a little while saying his name.

"I know, Carlisle is being extremely careful around him, he's just thinking about his work and surgeries and such, as you know Jasper and I took a little 'break' from the family so we're fine." she told me.

"Oh ok. I remember how Carlisle was hurt that I told Jasper not to say anything, I don't like anybody being pain because of me Alice." I told her concerned, she stopped preparing and waltz to my side and sat in front of me.

"Bella, your request was a simple one and it makes sense. Don't worry about that, yes he was initially hurt but he was more happily overwhelmed about seeing you after so long than anything else. He understands your reasons and doesn't question them. He also feels guilty for what he did to you, so that's also another reason why he's ok with it, as long as you're happy and healthy, that's all he asks for." she informed me.

"Thank you Alice. I do want to see the rest of the family but I need to take it little by little, you understand?" I asked her shyly.

"Oh Bella, of course I do!" she stood up and hugged me, it felt so nice and warm, I've been missing this for so long, that it feels as if my hole is healing slowly and steadily…. "I love you Bella, and don't worry, I will always be here when you need me, I won't listen to my idiot brother anymore." she said playing around but I knew she was being truthful as well, I just laughed out loud because it was funny, she continued working and turned to laugh with me. Yes, it feels as if the pieces are slowly but surely fitting back together.


	17. History Chapter 17

Alice got me and my apartment ready for Esme's arrival. The apartment looked great with decorations welcoming her, I don't know how she did it but she changed me with nice and comfortable clothes, telling me I looked great, even though I still had my torso in a cast.

Vincent has been texting me and feels bad because he's had to work the whole day, but I told him that it's fine because Alice has been taking care of me, he can come after he's finished work; Alice didn't say anything but I knew she was listening.

"Bella, since it's a surprise for Esme, and Jasper and Carlisle know about it, can I also invite them…..? Pleaaaaaaaaase…..? " she begged me with that pout in her lips that makes everyone say 'yes' to.

"Oh god, Alice, fine, sure, they already know anyways, so I guess it's fine then. But, I also invited Vincent, so you guys have to be nice." I told her, she smiled at my affirmation and was ok for Vincent to come.

"That's fine Bella. Even though he stinks, but I can live with it, he seems nice enough. We both talked after you know, the whole over reaction thing, and I liked him, it's just the smell you know." and she cringed her nose, I just chuckled.

"No Alice, I don't know. He only smells like that to you guys, not to me. To me he smells…. never mind." I said, shyly.

"Bella, it's ok you know. I know you guys are together now. That's the reason why Edward left right, to let you have a normal life. Don't feel bad, I'm happy as long as you're happy, and as long as you let me be a part of your life." she told me with a genuine smile.

"Thanks Alice." I told her.

"Don't worry Bella. Oh, she's almost here! Come on, don't talk or say anything." she placed me next to my sofa, as if I'm an extension of it. I was going to start chuckling but I got a glare from Alice, that 'don't you dare make a noise' glare, so I just sat as quietly as I could.

"Hi Esme, come in." I heard Alice.

"Alice, this apartment is already great, why did you need me here? You know, there was this smell that reminds me of…. Oh but never mind, I know I'm over reacting like always." she said this sadly and put her right hand on her chest, this made me make a sobbing noise, and made her look at my direction. She just stood there for god knows how long and just stared, until all of a sudden she's right in front of me, kneeling in front of me dry sobbing.

"Esme, Esme, please don't cry, I'm happy to see you, why are you sad?" I asked her.

"Bella, oh, I'm not sad, I'm happy! I just can't believe you're right here. I want to hug you, can I?" she asked me shyly.

"Yes, of course you can Esme." I said as I opened my arms and she hugged me in such a loving way that I hugged her as tightly as I could, which made me wince a little because I was in pain.

"I'm sorry Bella, what's wrong? What happened? Why are you in a cast?" she asked me concerned.

"Oh god, that's an interesting story, Alice?" I asked her.

"Well, Esme, ummm, I'm sorry ok, but I wasn't allowed to tell you sooner, this is what happened…" she went and explained Esme everything that happened until today, that took like a minute, maybe less, I didn't even try to listen, they spoke so fast, I just started thinking of Vincent and how much I've missed him. I haven't seen him for a day and I'm already missing him, mmm, is that normal? All of a sudden I felt two pair of eyes on me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you finish explaining everything to Esme?" I asked.

"Yes Bella, like two thirds of a minute ago." Alice scoffed, I just smiled, it was funny.

"Oh Bella, how are you feeling?" Esme asked me.

"I'm fine Esme, it's just that I feel like an invalid, I'm afraid I'm going to get so bored without work to distract me and without being able to do anything around here, all by myself." I pouted, and Esme smiled.

"You're not going to be by yourself Bella, someone will be here don't worry. Alice is already helping you, and I'm willing to help of course, it will be my pleasure. I know, Alice, we should make a schedule." she said serenely and Alice nodded in affirmation.

"Thanks so much Esme and Alice, but you also have to count Vincent on this please." I told them, and I became self conscious that I blushed a little.

"Of course Bella." Esme said smiling.

"I'm sorry Esme, I appreciate it, believe me. I've missed everyone so much but I also need to spend some time with Vincent." I said shyly.

"Bella don't worry about it. I'm fine with whatever you decide to do. I love you and I've missed you so much too, if you're happy then I'm happy." she told me warmly.

"So you're not mad because I'm involved with someone else? I know that he is your son but, well, you know…." I just looked down and stopped talking, I can't say his name yet, it still hurts, it will always hurt.

"Bella, don't be concerned about my feeling or any of ours. If you want to be with this Vincent person then that's fine with me, like I said, as long as you're happy then I'm happy. About my son, well, the choice that he made was his, which of course we were forced to follow, and I apologize for leaving you so abruptly. I want you to know that you will always be my daughter in my eyes and as long as you're happy with Vincent and treats you well, then I can only be happy with you and for you." she told me with a big, genuine smile in her face, but her eyes were sad because deep down I know what she's always wanted, but I ignored that, like she said, it was his decision.

"Thank you so much Esme, that means a lot to me, and it makes me extremely happy that you still consider me a daughter after all of these years; even though I'm way older than any of you now, doesn't that mean I'm the wisest?" I said playing around, and the three of us were having a great reunion when the rest of the party arrived.


	18. Chapter 18

_**HISTORY-CHAPTER 18**_

**I apologize for not updating in sooooooo long, I've been having a lot of family problems but thank god everything is fine and I'm back. Hope you enjoy! :D**

_**BELLA'S POV**_

Carlisle and Jasper arrived and we were just sitting around and talking, they all look the same of course, and I'm older and in a body cast, wow.

"Bella, why are you ashamed?" Jasper asked me confused.

"I'm sorry, I'm just thinking how you all look the same and I'm older stuck in a body cast." I told him sad.

"Bella, don't feel like that, we would still be just as ecstatic if you were 80 years old and in crutches or something." Alice told me in her high-pitched voice, "we still love you, that will never change."

I smile and mouthed 'thank you'. Then I saw everybody's nose, as if they smelled something rotten, oh, VINCENT. I automatically plastered a big smile on my face, "Vincent is here isn't he?" I asked and everybody nodded, I wheeled myself to the door and opened it with his hand up about to knock.

"How did you…? Oh yea, super sense of smell." He said with a big grin on his face. "Sorry I haven't been here more often, I've been loaded with work! I'm supposed to be your slave," he said with a pout on his face.

"Come in, and it's okay I've been constantly surrounded by people and have helped me, are you hungry?" I asked while he pushed me into the kitchen, "I guess that's a yes" I chuckled.

"I made some lasagna, here" Esme came all of a sudden with two plates and served both of us.

"I'm sorry, I know it disgusts you but we are soooo hungry" I smiled and everybody just smiled and told us to continue eating and I just felt happy.

We just all had a great time and talked and after an hour or so everybody decided to leave.

"Bella, we're leaving already, I'm going to come tomorrow and…" Alice was interrupted by Vincent.

"I'm sorry Alice but I was wondering if I can have tomorrow for ourselves, it's finally my day off" he told her happily.

"Oh, ok then, well, yea, umm I'll still be here early around 7am to help her get her ready, is that ok?" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Oh yea of course, although it doesn't matter what she has on, she's still beautiful to me." He said while looking at me in an adoring way, everybody noticed and I saw Esme and Carlisle smile at each other, acknowledging the gesture, they approve, I'm really happy and smiled at each other, letting them know I'm happy and noticed there exchange.

"Always so observant, it's true what he…..sorry, sorry Bella" Esme put her hand on her mouth in an instant, I just saw a blur and I could see the horror in her face.

I just sat there and I knew what she meant, _he _always said I was too observant for a regular human. I instantly felt the hole that I am always trying to avoid and as an automatic response I wrap my arms around my waist, but I answer her calmly, I'm used to these responses when I suddenly remember something of _him_.

"It's okay Esme don't worry about it." I smiled the best smile I could muster; it even hurt my face because all it wanted to do was cry and put on a sad face. I saw Jasper's reaction and his face contorted with pain, I knew he instantly felt my mood change and could feel my pain, I just pleaded with him internally not to say anything and he just nodded in agreement while Alice grabbed his arm.

"It's time to go, take care and I'll see you pretty soon, thank you for having us, we're extremely grateful for your hospitality." Carlisle told me and gave me a light hug.

"Good night Bella, don't do anything harsh, if you need anything don't hesitate to call for help, all right?" Esme told me while hugging me.

"Yes, of course I will thank you. Although Alice is coming tomorrow morning and I'm going to be spending the rest of the day with Vincent. Just let me know who's going to be with me the day after tomorrow." I said with a smile on my face.

"I'll let you know tomorrow Bella, good night" Alice told me and gave me a light hug as well. Jasper just nodded and they all left, leaving me with Vincent, hmm, what do I do…..?

"Finally alone" said Vincent while leaning down and giving me a kiss which turned into an interesting one, my heartbeat started to accelerate and I felt a blush coming on my face when he stopped and said with a big grin on his face, "I've been wanting to do that since I arrived."

"Wow, I don't know what to say." I chuckled, "so how was work?" I asked.

"The same as always, I was just missing you that's all." He leaned down again and started to kiss me, I suddenly felt myself being laid down into the bed, how did this happen? Wow, this kiss didn't even make me feel pain, jeje.

"Vincent, what….?" I asked him when he answered me, "I thought you would be more comfortable in your bed than in the chair which you've been sitting on the whole day, do you want something to drink or eat, I think we should watch some movies and just spend some time together, what do you think?" He asked me enthusiastically.

"Oh ok thanks, this is more comfortable, more cushiony; and yea we should watch some TV or a movie would be great." I said with a big grin.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to rent some movies really fast, don't go anywhere okay…." He said teasingly, I just rolled my eyes and nodded while I flipped the channels on the TV.

For once in a long time I felt genuinely peaceful, not completely either because I will always have that hole, just like I was reminded of it earlier today when Esme almost mentioned _his_ name, but I knew what she meant. All of a sudden I felt as if someone was watching me but I didn't understand where it was coming from, I put the TV in mute and started calling out Vincent.

"Vincent, Vincent, are you there? Did you forget something?" I can't really move since I'm practically bound with the dang body cast and I started to feel more impotent.

My cell phone beeped and of course it was a text from Alice

"_Don't you dare get out of that bed Bella! Don't worry about it, you're so paranoid_, -_-" I just laughed and thought it was kind of weird.

"_I thought you couldn't see my future Alice_" I texted back.

"_Not when Vincent is there, but he's gone for the moment, he's going to go back in about 20 minutes and 27 seconds_ :]" she texted me back.

"_Oh yea, that makes sense, thanks Alice_ :]" I answered back.

"_Don't worry about it, just remember that I looooove you and I only want what's best for you_ :]" she answered.

"_Awww thanks Alice, that means a lot_." I smiled while I replied.

I placed my cell phone back in the counter next to my bad and started to watch the TV and wait for Vincent, I didn't want to go against Alice, but this feeling was just so familiar; I was scared but at the same time comfortable, does that make sense?


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for the alerts and my one review so far, thanks, it's fully appreciated, let me know if you like, don't like, hate, love, suggestions, thanks again and here is the next chapter, enjoy! :D

Edward's POV

Mostly everybody has been acting weird lately, Alice and Jasper are staying apart somewhere else because according to Alice, he's been having problems coping with his blood-thirst, but I haven't seen or heard anything that informed me of that. Esme, my adopted mother was really sad but understood for several days now, but she just arrived and she's thinking about a new apartment she's going to remodel and her mood is completely different, she's really happy. By the looks of it Carlisle is also acting weird… Mmmm…. It looks like they're hiding something; YES they're hiding something, what could it be?

"Okay, what is it? What is everybody hiding?" I asked.

"Why do you say that Edward?" asked me Carlisle.

"I know when you are hiding something, and I know for sure you both are, you and mom." I stated, it was cruel of me in manipulating my adopted parents, especially Esme who loves it when I call her mom, but I need to know what's going on, there is something completely fishy going on and I'm going to do my best to find out.

Esme put her hand in her chest and replied, "We're not hiding anything Edward…." But her mind betrayed her and a glimpse of an apartment with someone in a wheelchair, but that persons face blurred out because Esme blocked that person. Emmet and Rosalie came downstairs to see what all the commotion was.

"Who is that?" I asked, "and why are you hiding it? If you're volunteering or helping someone in need, why do you hide it?" I don't understand this makes no sense at all. "Mom, if you don't tell me I'll just leave, I can't be here with liars." I know I was being harsh but I needed to know, I had a gut feeling that I needed to know no matter the consequences, when all of a sudden she comes in.

"No, ESME! DON'T!" Alice screamed when all of a sudden I saw in Esme's mind _her_. So beautiful like always, these years only made her so much gorgeous, but why is she in a wheelchair?

"What, what is she thinking of?" Emmet questions and looks at everybody for an answer.

"NO! WHY! WHERE IS SHE?" I felt the anger rile up inside me and I started to see red and was becoming extremely angry because it looks like almost everybody knew about her.

"Edward, calm down, please! Jasper, do something!" Alice screams.

I felt myself calming down just a bit, but only on the borderline.

"We'll explain Edward, please, just calm down!" Alice tells me in a rushed alarming voice.

"Everybody is still blocking their thoughts! Except Emmet and Rosalie, meaning the rest knew about this!" I screamed and accused them.

"What is going on dammit? What are you all talking about?" Emmet screamed and Esme scowled at him for swearing.

"We saw Bella….." Alice said, and my still heart almost came back to life with her name.

"WHAT! WHO SAW BELLA?" Emmet asked.

"Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and me." Alice answered while everybody placed themselves around the living room.

"When?" Emmet asked.

"Today….." Alice answered while looking down.

"But today is not the first encounter with her is it? Start from the beginning." I demanded.

"No it wasn't the first encounter." Jasper answered and unblocked his thoughts and showed me his first encounter with her and the day after but blocked the rest. I couldn't believe it; she looked gorgeous in that black dress, and who is that guy?

"She doesn't want me…..?" I said I can't believe it, its karma; she doesn't want me anymore, just like I told her oh so many years ago.

"It's not that Edward, she just feels so overwhelmed at the moment with everything that has happened." Jasper informed me.

"What has happened?" I asked.

"Now Edward, don't get mad okay, I'm going to show you something." Alice told me and showed me when she knocked on Bella's door and she opened it and looked beautiful with a big smile on her face because she just saw Alice after 6 years.

_"Alice!" Bella said, you could see the happiness coming out of her pores._

_"What's wrong Alice?" She asked._

_"Your future was clear a moment ago and now it's fuzzy, and there's also a smell that I can't quite pin point." Alice told her._

_"Why is everybody telling me that it smells bad here? Is there something that I didn't clean or something?" Bella asked, and there was suddenly a man comes out of the other room and pushes Bella away and Alice and Vincent are suddenly crouching and growling against each other when she screamed in pain and they both saw her across the room._

_"Stop it, both of you! Vincent, she's my friend, Alice, he's my boyfriend! Stop fighting!" she told them while she felt another sharp pain and screamed when everything suddenly she fainted._

I was speechless; she has a boyfriend, a boyfriend! I felt anger and resentment against my family, and they hid something from me, something important; they know I love Bella, why? I can't really get mad at her because that is why I left her, so she can live a normal healthy life with normal people….. hold on….

"How did that guy know you were a vampire Alice?" I asked her.

"Okay, don't get mad ok, oh it's just useless to tell you that, but he was able to know because he smelled my scent." She informed me.

"Okay…. But why was he able to distinguish you by scent?" I asked bewildered.

"Edward, because he's a werewolf….." Alice answered.

"WHAT! No, tell me where she is! I cannot just leave her like that, she's in pain, she needs care. Why did you hide this from me?" I demanded.

"Because she prohibits us from telling you; she actually told Jasper not to tell us but I guessed correctly, and the only reason Carlisle found out was because she went to the hospital; and Esme knows because Bella wanted to surprise Esme after finding out that she was always sad and suffering for her family, her son, and the daughter that she lost." Alice informed me, I don't know what to say but I just glowered at her, I was still mad.

"I want to see her. I want to see she's safe. I want to know that she's ok." I said.

"No, Edward, you can't go, she's not alone…" Alice said sadly but amused at the same time.

"Okay, explain the whole story." I demanded again.

Alice informed me of everything…


	20. Chapter 20

_**THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYBODY THAT HAS READ AND WRITTEN REVIEWS TO THIS STORY! I'M SO ECSTATIC! AGAIN, LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE, DON'T LIKE, WANT ME TO CHANGE SOMETHING, SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME WITH OPEN ARMS**_

After Alice told me everything, and under Jasper's influence, I was able to calm down somewhat, but I knew I had to see her. Everybody is just waiting for me to decide on something, I still don't know what to do, and everybody is staring at me.

"It would be nice if we could invite her to come and see the rest of the family…." Esme suggested, but Alice shook her head as a negative.

"Not yet Esme, she's not ready." Alice explained.

"So you're saying that I can't see her because she's with the werewolf?" I'm still wrapping my brain around the whole notion that Bella is surrounded by a werewolf, they're dangerous! But I saw him in Alice's mind and he seemed, nice, as much as I would like to admit it.

"Yes, with Vincent" replied Alice.

"Bella has a boyfriend." Emmet said in a playful tone and I just scowled at him and he stopped and muttered 'sorry.'

"I need to go see her immediately and know she's ok and healthy." I said out loud more to myself than to anybody else.

"Mom, I'm sorry to have pressured you into telling me," I apologized to Esme, it was only the correct thing to do.

"That's okay son, I love you, and please don't do anything harsh, we just got her back," she pleaded, she doesn't want to alienate her again, she doesn't want to lose her again, I just nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to see from afar, she doesn't want to speak to me, I understand after what I did, this is not enough punishment." I said sadly, and Esme hugged me and kissed my check, I just muttered 'thanks.'

"Edward can't you wait to see her? Vincent is going to smell you if you go; please just go another day." Alice pleaded.

"No Alice. I'm not sure if I'm still mad that you didn't tell me Bella was here; but now that I know she is here, I need to see her Alice." I told her.

"Okay, but…. Hold on….." she scanned the future and saw Bella sitting in her bed watching TV by herself. "Go in 45 minutes, that's when Vincent is going to be out for about…. 33 minutes," she informed me, I just nodded.

I started leaving when I heard Jasper tell Alice, "Don't worry Alice, he has forgiven you already" he informed her and smiled at her, I just smiled a little because it was true. Deep down I have already forgiven my little sister and my family. It's not their fault that Bella doesn't want me to know she's close; it's my fault and my fault only. It's my fault she's with a werewolf, of all things. I wanted her to have a normal life, not to go find the next mythical creature that existed. But the way that she is accident-prone, she needs all the protection she can get, and I can't be mad or angry because of that.

I wonder how long they've been together, are they planning on getting married and having children? Just thinking about it hurts me, pains me, but I wouldn't be mad, if she was happy then I would be happy with her and for her. But I will always be there, I will always be waiting on the sides just in case she ever wants me back, or if she dies then I will go right after her, it's only fair.

I decided to just hunt something really fast and go to the apartment where Bella is staying. I was walking and I saw from far away Vincent, his nostrils flared but he didn't think twice about it, he just figured it was from the little gathering they had a while ago in Bella's apartment. He smiled thinking back when he arrived and kissed her. Uggh, i try to block that thought, it pains me. He put his hands in his pockets and went to rent movies; he was thinking what would Bella like? I can tell her what she would like. I go into the apartment complex and I went up slowly because my mind was still racing and if my heart would beat it would beat for 1000 beats per minute. I decided to see her through the fire escape. She is so beautiful! I can't see her completely because she's sitting down on her bed with a cast around her torso but her face looks a little more mature and her body also looks like it matured during the years. She looks like a full woman, not like she didn't before, but her body is not of an 18 year old girl, it was of a 24 year old woman. I would love to be there with her and help her and hug her and kiss her and….

She suddenly put the TV in mute and formed a 'V' in between her eyebrows, oh how I wish I could read that mind and to take that worry off her face. I finally heard her beautiful voice after 6 years!

"Vincent, Vincent, are you there? Did you forget something?" she asked concerned, why would she, ohhhh, of course, perceptive as ever, she felt me staring at her; she is still so smart. She receives a text, probably from Alice, and yes it was because she laughed and responded back. Thanks sister, I really appreciate it; I was able to see her just a little longer before I had to leave her.

I didn't want to leave her but I heard his thoughts before I smelled him, he's coming back to Bella. Oh how I wish that was me. Hopefully in the future… no, I can't think that way, she needs to be happy, even if it hurts me and she's with another man. But it's her choice, it will always be her choice.

I went up on the roof of the apartment building and left so the boyfriend won't smell me.

Good bye beautiful sweet Bella… Good night…..


	21. Chapter 21

_**NEXT CHAPTER, HOPE YOU LIKE, LET ME KNOW!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: AGAIN, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, SM DOES, SMART LADY :D**_

"Bella?" Vincent called to me, which was kind of weird since he knows I'm the only one here.

"Yes…..?" I answered.

"Are you by yourself?" he asked me.

"Yes, why?" I asked worriedly.

"I thought I smelled another vampire…" he informed me, scrunching his nose.

"What, no, you might have confused it with Alice or Carlisle or Jasper or Esme." I told him, but I think I know who it was, but it can't be, my body stiffened by the simple thought of who it was, of who it could be.

"Maybe but the smell is a little different than the rest. Maybe I'm confusing them and it's like a collective smell or something." He reasoned with himself and I agreed with him, almost 100% sure it was _him_ it was something _he_ would do, spy on me.

Now I understand the sudden text that I received by Alice. She was trying to distract me. What am I going to do now that he knows? Well, it does seem he has respected my decision in not wanting to talk to them yet because I need to recuperate after, well, everything; and now I'm dealing with this new relationship with Vincent that I'm genuinely enjoying. I'm going to just go with it and I'm not going to worry about it, I need to heal and then we'll see what happens. I'm going to act as if I don't know that _he_ knows yet. Good thing Vincent is here when I figured it out so Alice won't know that I know.

"Bella to earth, earth to Bella, are you in?" Vincent was asking me while chuckling.

"I'm sorry I was thinking where I left my shoes." I lied easily, wow, nice.

"You don't need to worry about that since we're going to see the movie here remember?" he informed while he went to the living room and took the DVD player and brought it in my room and installed it.

"Oh yea, i think I've had a long day. I'm sorry for being so out of it." I replied with a sad smile on my face.

"That's okay; at least you have an excuse for it." He told me smiling and gave me a light kiss on my mouth and sat next to me putting his arm around my shoulders.

He put in a romantic comedy that was pretty good, not too cheesy and the girl wasn't a damsel in distress, she was an independent woman, it was nice; even Vincent was into it even though he doesn't seem like the romantic movie watcher kind of guy.

"Are you enjoying the movie?" he asked me while turning and facing me, he was really close to me and he's so warm. I just nodded in response and he answered 'good' before he leaned and kissed me lightly first, it was soft and simple, but it started to progress into a deeper kind of kiss. I wanted to turn to my side but I couldn't with the cast, dang cast, I think he thought I was uncomfortable because he stopped kissing me and just stared at me with a small smile on his face.

"Sorry I was making you uncomfortable, I know you have the cast on." He smiled apologetically.

"You did not make me uncomfortable, I was enjoying myself immensely it's just that this dang body cast is on the way of everything." I said sad in a way.

"Oh well that's great you enjoyed yourself, I truly did as well," he answered chuckling and continued, "and I'm sorry that I pretty much jumped on you even though you're ill." He told me, not really feeling sorry because he enjoyed it, I just smiled and put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him to me and kissed him, I just really wanted to kiss him, it felt right…..


	22. Chapter 22

_DISCLAIMER: As always, Twilight series is not mine, it belongs to SM, lucky girl_

Vincent and I had a great quiet night. After watching the movie, well, part of the movie because we didn't finish the rest of the movie, we were kissing and talking more than anything, enjoying each other. He actually stayed the night with me and woke up earlier than me and made some breakfast; nice, breakfast in bed.

"I hope you like the breakfast I made for us." He said while grinning and placing it next to the bed, he sat on a chair next to the bed and gave me my coffee with my breakfast.

"Thanks Vincent, I really appreciate your help." I told him while we ate.

"You're welcome, it's my pleasure as you know." He just smiled and we were chatting and eating, and he washed the dishes, until it was time for him to leave.

"Well, we both know that Alice is going to come soon and I need to go home and get ready for the rest of our day together." He told me with a big grin.

"All right, see you later." I answered smiling while he bent down and kissed me.

The doorbell rang and we both smiled at each other and in unison answered, "Alice."

"Hello everybody" she said as her happy go lucky self, I was going to ask how she opened the door but that would be really dumb and just accepted it.

"Good bye Alice." Vincent nodded at her and she nodded back with a smile.

"Hi Bella, how was the rest of your night? I know he was here, but as you know I can't see…." He was amused because he stayed but was pouting because she couldn't see; good, that way she won't know that I know that he knows, that does that make sense, I automatically smiled and she cocked her head and questioned me, "why so happy?" she asked.

"Just happy, I had a great mini reunion last night and spent time with Vincent, what else could I ask for?" I made a statement and kept smiling.

"That's true, well, let's get ready for the rest of the day. But you have to wear something that is comfortable but stylish because I don't know where you are going to go. That's the only thing I hate! Not being able to see." She said pouting and then scowled because I started laughing.

"Alice, you're going to just get used to it." I said while flushing because I felt self-conscious now, it's like I'm telling her to get used to the idea that I'm with someone other than _him_. She just smiled and nodded with an affirmative.

Alice was such a big help, she helped me get in the shower and get ready for the day with Vincent.

"There, you are beautiful." She said with her melodic voice while grinning.

"Thanks Alice, I really appreciate all of your help." I said smiling.

"Of course Bella, this is nothing, you know that. Besides, I love doing this and you know it." She said happily while she went into my closet, "Mmmmm the shoes…" she wondered, "ah, these would do fine." Alice said happily while she bent down and grabbed my shoes and put them on for me while I just looked from the wheelchair.

"I'm still really grateful Alice, thank you, thank you very much!" I said fast before I would get interrupted, and smiled at her, she decided to just smile back.

"Bella, I'm not going to say it again, it's my pleasure. That's the least I can do about everything. Oh now please don't get sad, we all made mistakes and we're living with them, now it's time to amend all that time lost and just enjoy our newfound reunion, even though is now shared with Vincent, but that's all right with me. As long as we get to spend time with, as long as you let us; and Bella, please don't feel guilty about being happy, you deserve so much and more. You are my sister Bella, I will always consider you that, regardless of what happens in the future, do I make myself clear young lady." She said happily and pointed at me.

"Yes ma'am!" I answered laughing, when there was a knock on the door…. Hopefully it was Vincent so we can start our day together….


	23. Chapter 23

_**THIS IS ANOTHER CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! LET ME KNOW AND REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! HOWEVER, I'M NOT GETTING MUCH REVIEWS, I GET HITS BUT NOT REVIEWS, PLEASE REVIEW, I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE, DON'T LIKE, DISAGREE, ETC, ETC, ETC, EVERYTHING IS WELCOMED :D ENJOY!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: THE TWILIGHT SERIES BELONGS TO SM, LUCKY AND SMART GIRL…**_

Alice left and Vincent and I left. Well, we were strolling down the street (well I was strolling in the wheelchair, feeling self-conscious of course) but Vincent looked happy like a little kid, he makes my day. We decided to go down the street and just walk (Vincent walked, I just literally wheeled around) and get to know my block since I haven't really been able to because I came straight to work when I initially arrived in New York.

"Have you ever eaten Japanese food," Vincent asked me, "no I haven't actually, why….?" I answered and asked.

"Because I was wondering if it was okay if we ate at one since I know one that's really close by that is really great." He said with a grin.

"Sure why not, try new things right, well for me since I've never tried Japanese food." I smiled.

We kept going for about 15 more minutes and just enjoyed our surroundings until we finally arrived at the store called Benihana's, they sat us down (obviously in a wheelchair accessible table).

"This looks like a really nice place Vincent, it might be pricey, are you sure….?" I got interrupted by him, "Don't worry about it Bella, let's just enjoy our day please, I want to treat you and myself, obviously, to a good day." He said smiling and I just shut up; it's true, I, we, should just enjoy ourselves.

"Wow Vincent, I have never eaten Japanese food but this was extremely good, I can't even describe it. I'm totally speechless" I told him while he wheeled me out and started walking back to my apartment.

"I know, the first time I tried it I was just like you, in awe and so full." He said chuckling and I joined in.

I looked forward and I felt Vincent slow down, so I looked up and saw his nose scrunch up and I asked, "what's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know, that smell is familiar…" he said.

I immediately tensed up and I of course thought of _him_, he's most likely stalking us, really typical of him of course, but I played dumb and looked forward.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a curious voice.

"I don't know, yesterday I thought it was the combination of the Cullen's but now I don't know maybe there's someone else…" he said with a worrying expression.

"Vincent, come on, you know they've been in these surroundings, it's most likely still their scent combined and you're just being paranoid." I dismissed it lightly, convincing really (years and years of practice of course).

"Maybe, but I'm going to be on the extra look out. Next time I see Alice or Carlisle I'll let them know so they can be aware. If it's somebody that is not an animal drinker then I need to let them know because we don't want any attention to the Cullen's, they are good people." He said worriedly, I think I liked him even more now that actually sees the Cullen's like I do, really good people. I grabbed his right hand and kissed it lightly.


	24. Chapter 24

_**SORRY I DON'T HAVE AN EXACT DAY THAT I WILL UPDATE; I JUST DO WHEN I AM ABLE TO. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYBODY THAT HAS THIS STORY ON THEIR FAVORITES, ALERTS, ETC. IT'S GREATLY APPRECIATED. NOW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW! LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE, DON'T LIKE, IF I SHOULD ADD, TAKE AWAY, ETC. THANK YOU AND ENJOY! :D**_

We finally arrived in my apartment and he had to leave because he was going to work the whole day tomorrow, he didn't want to go but he had to. About 20 minutes after he left Alice arrived.

"Hello Bella, how was your day?" she asked me while sitting on the sofa.

"It was great actually," and I told her everything that happened, except the scent.

"Alice, nobody else knows about me right, aside from the people that do know? Because on our way back from the restaurant Vincent said there was another distinct smell, he said it wasn't any of you and he wants me to tell you guys to check around the city because if it's another vampire and it's not an animal drinker then you have to be careful." I told her with an inquiring note, I didn't want her to know that I know, and I want to see if she tells me the truth or not, but looking at her, I deduce that she will tell me the truth, she looks sad and worried, I asked, "what's wrong?" feeling guilty and worried.

"Bella I know I should have told you this sooner but Edward already knows…." She said and my eyes went wide because before it was more speculation, but she finally assured me that he really does know, and he really did see me. I started to breath heavily and maybe a mini panic attack?

"Bella, Bella, calm down, breathe deeply please. We can't have this conversation if you're going to pass out on me." She said worryingly.

"It's ok, it's just that I asked all of you to keep it to yourselves." I said while my anger rose.

"I know Bella but he instantly knew something was wrong when we all came back home and Esme couldn't contain herself, he saw an image of you in his head and well he pretty much made us tell him whether we liked it or not. But we explained that you weren't ready to meet everybody yet and he was heartbroken." She told me sadly, holding back her sobs, I extended my hand so she can grab it and I squeezed it assuring her that it was ok.

"I don't know what to do." I told her honestly.

"Well, Esme's suggestion was to have a reunion and let everything out in the open but I told her that you weren't ready for that, I'm following your directions." She informed me.

"Yes, but I don't know if that's going to be possible. If _he_ is going to be acting like a stalker all over again then we're going to have to because I don't want any problems with Vincent. If Vincent wasn't a werewolf then there wouldn't be a problem, but because his sense of smell is so sensitive like yours, he already knows there's something else going on. I know he does, even if it's subconsciously, he knows there's something more and he's not completely sure, I saw that much. I need to tell you something, the day of the reunion he smelled a scent, which I assume it was _his_, but Vincent dismissed it thinking it was a combination of all your scent; but deep down inside I knew it was _him_ Alice, I knew it was Edward." I said the last part in a whisper while my tears trickled down my cheek.

"Oh Bella, I knew there was something else. Damn it, thank god Esme isn't here." She said smiling with sad eyes.

"Yes, of course I did, it was kind of weird that you texted me, I felt his presence, his stare, just like before." I said while I gasp and placed my hand on my heart.

"Alice, when you get home, tell them I want to meet them." I took her by surprise and her eyes went wide open. "However, I want to meet them in two weeks, I want to be able to prepare myself mentally, emotionally, and physically. I don't want to see them in this chair."

"Bella, they won't care whether you have no legs, they still love you," she said squeezing my hand.

"I know Alice, but that's for me, not for them. I want to feel strong." I told her.

"Ok Bella, whatever you say. In the meantime let's have some girl time and let me help you with whatever you need." She tells me with a big grin and gets to work.

"Thank you Alice for everything." I said with a big smile while she placed me on by bed, "I feel like such a burden, you have to do everything." I said with a big pout in my face and she just laughed.

"Bella I already told you it's my pleasure and stop thanking me so much please, it's getting annoying." She said playfully, "oh I forgot to tell you that Esme sent you some chicken salad." She said in a sing song voice.

"Ooh thanks; tell her thanks for me please." I said while she served me and I started to eat her great food, like always.

I can't believe it's been two weeks already and today was my appointment with Carlisle. Esme picked me up and helped me get ready, I was finally going to get out of this cast, I'm so excited!

"Good morning Esme, how are you?" I asked her.

"I'm doing great thanks, excited for today." She said in her sweet voice.

"Thanks again for doing this for me, taking me to see Carlisle, although I think it's not such a sacrifice since you're going to see Carlisle." I said playfully, she just smiled and nodded in happiness.

We arrived at the hospital and were placed in a room when Carlisle showed up, gave a quick kiss in Esme's cheek and greeted me.

"As you know, today we're going to take your cast off, I'm assuming you're happy about that." He said smiling.

"Yes I am, you can't imagine how happy." I said with a big smile on my face it almost hurt my face muscles. He picked me up so delicately as if I was a delicate flower and placed me on the hospital bed. "Good thing I know what you are and won't wonder how you can carry me so easily," I said playfully and he just chuckled and agreed.

"Can you please raise your arms, just tell Esme to hold them for you if you get too tired" he told me and I agreed, "now, I'm going to cut here through the side of your ribs, you'll feel pressure but that's all."

He grabbed the scissors and started cutting through the cast, it didn't hurt like he said but my arms did get tired and mentioned to Esme to help me. After cutting the cast he started to unwrap the bandages that were placed. I felt relieved and so weak; he laid me down on the hospital bed and placed my arms to my sides. He placed pressure on my ribs and flipped me over and also put pressure on my whole back and informed me that he was doing this in order to see that every bone was set into place and so far so good. He told me to stand by myself and I did, weakly, but I did, my legs felt like jelly, so weak.

"It's normal to feel weak, just do some strengthening exercises and you're going to be fine, however, for the next week you won't have a cast but you will have to be bandaged all over just to make sure everything is set correctly. But the great thing is that you will be able to walk around and will be able to do more things, but you have to be careful. After next week I will sign the paperwork so you will be able to go back to work." He said happily which made happy as well.

"Oh thank god! I don't mean to be rude but being at home for a month without work is driving me crazy. Not that I don't like everybody's company, I do, it's just that I feel so much better working, doing something productive." I said.

"Don't apologize I know just how you feel. My days off work I'm constantly thinking of what I need to do back at work." He said smiling.

He finally bandaged me all over and I felt so much better. Carlisle told me I can leave the wheelchair there; he will take care of it. Esme and I left and she took me back home and helped me around the house a little bit and cooked because she didn't let me do it myself. It was a nice relaxing day. But she finally asked the question I knew was coming up.

"Are you sure Bella, because you don't have to you know, we understand, _he_ understands." She informed me.

"I'm sure Esme. If I don't do this now then it will build up and it will be worse. I won't tell Vincent until everything is settled, I don't want to drag him into this, although he already is. It will be nice to see Emmett again," I added and said with a smile on my face, "and of course Rosalie." I added, although that one is kind of tricky, she doesn't like me, she never has and I never understood why, but it will be nice to see everyone, even though it will be painful to see all of their perfect faces.

"Ok Bella, we'll do what you say." she said while patting my shoulder.

'It's settled and we'll be here tomorrow like we agreed on." She informed me.

After small talk with Esme and a little bit catching up she left and told me she'll see me tomorrow. I went to the bathroom and wet my face, I need to be strong and be able to have a conversation, and I'm not too worried about anybody in particular, except _him_ of course.

What do I say? How should I react? Should I get angry? Should I be happy? I don't know what to do, say or how I should feel. But I do know that I'm as prepared as I will ever be and I welcome tomorrow's challenge with my arms wide open as well as my mind.

_**DOES ANYBODY HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS OF HOW IT SHOULD HAPPEN? I ALREADY HAVE THE CHAPTER BUT IF YOUR SUGGESTIONS/IDEAS ARE BETTER THAN MINE, THEN I WILL ALTER IT, THANX! I AWAIT YOUR REACTIONS/RESPONSE/REVIEWS. :D**_


	25. Chapter 25

Today was the day where I finally meet the rest of the Cullen clan. I'm nervous but eerily calm, I wonder why that is? But I will happily embrace that feeling. But I think it's because I've thought of a reunion for so many years with different outcomes that right now I have no idea how to approach it. No, I do know how to approach it, in a calm manner like adults, because we are all adults (technically no but you understand what I mean). I got ready, put some light eyeliner, some lip gloss and I let my hair fall with a black and blue band on top. I put on some black jeans, and what I should I wear for a shirt, oh I know this nice blue shirt that I have. I remember he always liked me with blue and that's what he gets for being such a stalker. I put on some blue flats and I'm all set, and I'm nervous again.

It's 3:45pm and we agreed at 4pm. Oh my gosh, I'm going to have a panic attack, no, no I'm not, I'm fine, it's been six years and I'm okay, I'm with someone that is caring and understanding. I told him I wasn't able to see him today because I had plans with the girls, I hated lying to him but I promised myself I was going to tell him after I settled things with the Cullen's. That's not too much lying right?

Knock on the door. Oh my gosh! My heart started beating and I'm completely sure that they can totally hear that, sigh, how embarrassing. I open the door and I see Carlisle and Esme smiling and of course Esme is carrying a tray of food of some sort. Since I'm the only one that eats I never understood why she always brings me big portions of food, as if I'm going to eat the whole thing at once. Then I see Alice and Jasper come in, Alice hugs me and Jasper nods at me. Then it's Emmet and Rosalie, she actually smirks a little and Emmet gives me those bone crushing hugs that I've missed so much.

"Ok Emmet, you're going to kill me." I told him while chuckling.

"Yea but it will be because I have missed my little sister." He stepped away and had his big teddy bear smile, I just smiled back. Until finally the one I was dreading to see, the one I had to prepare myself to see after so long came into that door like the Adonis god that he is and always took my breath away and of course everybody noticed the erratic way my heart started to beat; I tried to mask it by talking.

"Thank you for coming, I hope everyone is well." I said while I put Esme's food away.

"Yes thank you."

"This apartment is bad ass." Emmet said.

"Why thank you, I try." I said while smiling, "please, you can all sit down, I'm sorry I don't have any more chairs or sofa."

"Don't worry, we don't need to sit down, we can be standing up for days and weeks and we won't get tired." Carlisle informed me while smiling.

"That's right, sorry it's been awhile since I've been surrounded by vampires." I answered smiling.

An awkward silence followed until Jasper spoke.

"Isabella, I was told to inform you that Mr. Robles is excited for your coming back to work this Monday. He's glad you are recuperated."

"Thank you Jasper. I'm looking forward to going back to work. I've been gone for too long, I miss it. I'm sorry Alice and Esme, I enjoy your company but I need to get back to work and do something productive." I said smiling.

"That's okay Bella, no offence to us." Esme said, "We're just happy we've been able to spend time together after so long." Alice and Esme smiled in accordance.

"So what has everybody been up to, Emmet, Rosalie?" I asked, we needed to get this thing going, because if not, it's just going to be all awkward.

"We've been travelling; we decided to go somewhere new. I can't believe I was able to convince Rosalie to go with me to Africa and stay in the wild. It was totally bad ass! We were able to hunt in the jungle and wrestle with the animals." Emmet told me happily.

"Yes he did convince me after endless begging. I didn't really have much of a choice; I needed to get out of the house. I couldn't stand everybody's mood." She informed me without a second thought; I felt as if I knew what she was referring to.

"Rosalie!" Esme chided her.

"It's true Esme, I'm sorry but I can't be here and lie, that's why we're here right, to get everything out in the open." She stated.

"It's ok Esme, don't worry about it, it's true what she is saying. That's good to know. Why was everybody's mood sour?" I asked, I got mad at Rosalie for being so imprudent but it was true, and I need to be strong, I am strong and I'm not going to let myself be influenced by her moods.

"Well, we left Forks and everybody was sad by leaving you and by Edward being gone for so long, I couldn't stand it. We needed a distraction." She informed me.

I knew this was coming. I had prepared myself for this but this was different news.

"Where was Edward?" I asked, and he answered to my surprise.

"I left and I hunted Victoria for a while until I lost her trail completely. I wanted to keep you safe by killing her." He informed me.

"By the looks of it you lost that battle with Victoria." I said smirking while everybody stared at me with a questioning look.

"Oh sorry, I forget you haven't been back to Forks. Victoria came back to Forks months after you left, I'm assuming after you lost her trail Edward. She came back and it was when I was dating Jacob" I heard hisses and words not appropriate, "oops, forgot to mention that, umm I dated Jacob Black, and yes he's descendant of Ephraim Black, and while I was dating him Victoria came back with a vengeance." I informed them.

"What do you mean with a vengeance?" Carlisle asked scared.

"What do you mean you dated Jacob Black?" Edward asked.

"I'll answer your question first Carlisle. She actually started making a vampire army. To my surprise one day Jacob informs me that there's a red haired vampire that kept evading them and I instantly knew who she was and what she wanted, ME. I explained to him how I knew her and I told her that evasiveness was her talent. He also informed me that there were a lot of vampires rising in the Seattle area and that's when I thought of an army. I remember being told how vampires are so strong and how only a group of vampires can slaughter thousands of humans. I put them together and I told Jacob of what I thought, he went to his pack and decided to head to Seattle and kill them all, including Victoria." I informed them and everybody was just staring at me with wonder.

"How did they kill Victoria?" Jasper asked.

"They cornered her in a warehouse where she was surrounded by a group of newborns, and you know how strong they are" everybody nodded in unison "so the pack devised an attack and attacked her in the daylight because I told them too" I said smugly " because Victoria wouldn't have thought an attack would be made during day light because of the whole vampire night myth thing." I informed them.

"Wow! I wish I was there to fight with them." Emmet said and Rosalie smacked him on his head.

"To answer you Edward; didn't you leave so I can live a normal life? So I can actually be with human people? You always said that I was making a mistake being with you. You have no right to demand or ask anything of me. You made your decision to leave me and to take my family with you, knowing that I loved them as well. In return, I made my choice, my choices, and if I decided to date a werewolf, that is my choice and mine alone. Just as me dating another werewolf at the moment is my choice and mine alone." I told him with certainty and for some reason full of courage. Everybody was just staring in awe and Rosalie had a smirk, I guess she approves, and Edward, oh his face is unmistakable.


	26. Chapter 26

If Edward had actual blood running through his veins he would be red with, I don't know, envy, anger, resentment, I'll take whichever of those options because I want him to feel all those emotions so that he knows that he can't just come back as if nothing happened. The Cullen's need to realize that I am not the same Bella they left behind.

"Yes, that is the reason why I left." He said angrily but resolved at the same time.

"Then don't make stupid comments and don't ask stupid questions Edward." I said mockingly with a smirk on my face. Yes, it's harsh but he can deal with it, he's pretty much a grandpa. Everybody stifled a laugh because they wanted to laugh, except Emmet of course; he let that one go all out. Edward just scolded at Emmet.

"So this is a reunion right? Reunions are supposed to be happy, why don't we just talk about what we've been up to so far and go from there, yes?" I asked more confidently.

I don't know if Jasper helped me with the mood thing or I was just suddenly more courageous and comfortable.

We laughed and shared memories after the hideous split, I felt more complete, and that hole in the pit of my stomach that I've learned to ignore and try to substitute throughout all this time without them was slowly filling up, finally. I felt happy like before he took them with him. He of course was just quiet in the corner just watching, and sometimes I would see a half a smirk or a smile because I said something that confirmed my clumsiness that I've never been able to control. That's something that will never change and will always be part of the new Bella as well as the new Isabella.

The day finally came to an end, not that I had a bad time, I had a super great time, I just need some time alone without the Cullen's and without Vincent so I can think for myself and just make sure that I'm making the right decision for me, and not for everyone else.

After everybody left and promised to keep in touch I decided to go walk around the block to just clean my head and enjoy this night.


	27. Chapter 27

I walked around my neighborhood for about 30 minutes after I decided to go back home. I got home and took a shower, it was hot so I just put some short black silk shorts and a black spaghetti shirt, brushed my teeth, combed my hair. I got out of the bathroom and I put my dirty clothes in the hamper when I felt something was wrong, I slowly turned and I saw Edward in the far corner of my room.

"What the hell Edward! What are you doing?" I screamed and jumped at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't think." He said, still in the corner.

"Yes I can see that. What the hell are you doing here? You know there are such things like phones or courtesy like knocking on the door!" I told him angry, screaming, I could feel my body becoming red with anger but all I saw was him still standing there without moving.

"Well then? Why aren't you moving?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"I've never seen you with um, that, umm, with that less clothing." He said hoarsely and nervous, and I did something we both never thought I would do.

I laughed! And he seemed confused by my reaction and scowled at me.

"Out of everything that's what makes you nervous? It's just hilarious, I should have done this all those years ago." I said still laughing, my stomach hurt from laughing.

"I'm still mad at you though, let's go to the living room so we can talk." I told him while I calmed myself down and sat on the sofa while he sat across me.

"Are you going to speak or not because if you are not you might as well leave because tomorrow is my first day back at work." I told him angrily while I crossed my arms across my chest. Deal with it.

"I just wanted to see if we could talk alone without any distractions." He said while he just stared at me.

"Ok, and you couldn't say anything before everybody left?" I asked.

"No, it would defeat the purpose of talking alone." He informed me.

"Oh my god you're frustrating me. What did you want to talk about? You already know what's going on with me, my work, and who I'm dating so I don't understand this whole talking thing." I told him.

"I just wanted to explain why I left. I need you to understand that I didn't leave because I didn't love you, I left _because_ I love you." He informed me

I was stunned, I did not expect this, he wanted to continue talking but I placed my hand in front of me, motioning to stop and said "What? You expect me to sit here and listen to you?"

"I know I don't deserve a chance but…" I interrupted him.

"No, you don't deserve a chance Edward. Why should you get a chance to explain what you did? I don't know if I want to know. It doesn't matter now does it? I am with someone I care about, someone normal, well, normal as it's going to get; I seem to attract mythical creatures." I snorted at my reflection.

"So then am I allowed to explain to you the reason why I left?" he asked me, more like pleading me.

I sighed and I motioned him to continue.

"Thank you. I know there's no excuse what I did. I realize now that what I thought was for the best was actually not, and I made us both suffer for the loss of the other. I want to let you know that I have never stopped loving you, that I will always love you, and the reason why I lied to you and said I didn't want you anymore was because I realized that that was the only way to make you believe me that I was serious. But for you to believe me so easily was heartbreaking. So many times I confessed you my love for you, told you, showed you, and yet when I tell you the only lie, the most blasphemous lie you believe me so easily. I wanted to know why Bella, please explain that to me." He said with excruciating pain in his face and all over his body.

I sat immobile; I was still registering everything he was telling me. I was staring at the wall behind Edward; I couldn't see him in his eyes. I was trying to articulate myself, be able to give him an explanation of my feelings that day, which I didn't really want to go back to.

"How could I not believe you? You, being so perfect and never-aging, somebody who has seen life in different stages, and having known different people, lived different lives? In the back of my mind I feared that you were going to leave me, so when you told me you didn't want me anymore I readily believed you. I was ready to hear that from you, I always thought you had some sort of infatuation towards me, not love, since you said vampires get distracted so easily, I guess I believed you…" I said still in my own thoughts.

"I don't know if I'm doing right or wrong by telling you this, but I wanted to let you know the reason why. You said it yourself, I have no right over your life now, and it is true, I left because I wanted you to have a normal human life. I want you to experience everything I can't have; I want you to have no regrets in life. Just please, know that I will always be here for you to support you in every decision you make, I will keep my distance from now on. I will not tell my family to leave you alone because they won't be able to, Alice will kill me before I even utter a syllable." He said with a small smile on his lips, but then turned sad again, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience I've caused you and have a good night, good bye." He said without letting me answer or say a word, I just sat there on the couch until I finally started moving towards my bed and lay down.


End file.
